


With Coconut Milk

by Bluerose161



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is actually nice, But we all need some cuteness in our lives, Character Development, Depends, Dipper is a college student, Drinking, F/F, Former self harm, Former suicidal thoughts, Gideon is trying to hit on Dipper and fails miserably, I was looking at fanart online and then got inspired, It's for them, Lots of people like Dipper but he isn't really looking for a relationship, M/M, Mabel is also a college kid but she goes to a different building than Dipper and has different dorms, My friends only encourage this, Not Bill being a jerk, Not sure if I'll make smut, Pacifica has changed since when young and is now good, Past Issues, Slightly slow burn I guess, Smoking, Some gay shit in this obviously, The story is meant to go around Dippers mental health, They are adults I mean-, Until Bill hurhurhur-, Will is Bills brother, growing as a person, light homophobia, love you guys, mental health, slight drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Dipper goes to a University in Gravity Falls, the place where he would spend summers with his Grunkle Stan and Ford. The Town is no longer as run down and rugged as it was when he was a kid. Since Pacifica took her parents wealth she had begun taking her sources to revive the town, which worked. New people live there, the University was made, and much more economic opportunity has been made. Though, with all the changes to the town with strange origins, it has been hard for Grunkle Stan to really make an income to support the new spikes needed for things like buying food or dealing with his health issues of old age. So, Dipper goes out and gets a job at his University to support them, finding as a way to pay a debt to the older men for helping him become the person he was today. He gets a job at a simple cafe run by the University, where lots of students go to get their needed buzz. Though, as Dipper works at this cafe he notices how there is a certain regular that attends every day. A blonde with tan skin and beautiful blue eyes that dig at Dipper's soul anytime he looks at them. It's strange, he doesn't even know their name and yet they keep flirting with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be fun. As the tags say, I blame my friends for giving me this idea and encouraging me to make it while I was scrolling through fanart. They know who they are.

Soft music played within the cafe, bringing blissful energy to the small coffee shop that was built within the large University's halls. Soft lights made the room feel cozy and soothing, paintings across the brick walls that resembled different places around Oregon, busy roads at night to the bridges at daytime with birds peacefully sitting on the large structures. The shop had a few people inside, mainly students that were working on assignments while drinking their beverage, fingers flying fast across the keys of their laptops as they desperately worked to finish whatever assignment had been needing to get done. 

Dipper was working on another customers drinks, being one of the only workers doing duty. Normally, there would be at least two workers while on duty, but there were those times of the day where it would be another hour or two before the next persons shift began to get two people. It was normally common for Dipper to have someone working with him, especially since he was new to the job and was still technically requiring coaching. Though, due to how fast he picked it up, they decided that to just try and see how he did on his own, to ensure that later on he could be trusted to cover other peoples shifts. It hardly bothered him, he loved working alone, it gave him his own headspace without accidentally bumping into people. Let him take his own time to do it without having someone tell him to go faster at making the drinks, it was overall much more peaceful when he worked alone. 

Once he finished he sighed, muttering something in annoyance under his breathe before going over to the to go orders, calling out "Gideon Gleeful." through gritted teeth.  
Gideon was nothing but a menace, with platinum hair that was neatly brushed back into an old 80's style. He always wore a suit, is one of the rich kids at school who wasn't afraid to make everyone else feel poor. His stupid round freckled face was always poised, showing his deep green eyes that would stare down anyone with a look of malice if confronted. Dipper couldn't stand him, every time they talked he would degrade him and then just try to take him out on a date, which Dipper couldn't stand. He watched as the male walked over to him, a toothy grin on his smug ass face as he went and took the well known Pumpkin Spice Latte "Well thank you sugar." he said in his thick southern accent, Dipper almost wanting to vomit from it. Anytime the male said anything it was to hurt people, and it got to a point just hearing him talk made Dipper feel angry and sick in the stomach like bile was ready to spill out all over the males perfectly ironed suit. 

"You know," he continued, sipping some of the hot drink with a small hum and flashing the rings that occupied his fingers "I only come here to look at you're cute face. It's such a shame you won't let me take you out, show you what it's like in the high life and not be dirt poor." his face contorted into a scowl, Dipper could feel himself getting hot in the face from rage. He wasn't dirt poor, just because he had to work hard to get his scholarship and work his ass off to help his Grunkles didn't mean that he was going to go snivvling at someone's boot for cash. **Especially** not Gideon Gleeful's boot. Dipper looked away from him, hating the smug look that was on his face "Piss off Gideon, I really don't need a high life to be happy." Gideon scoffed, scowling at Dipper with those damned green eyes "Well, I'd be damned then. But, I guess a tip is due." he took out a twenty dollar bill, slipping it into the glass tip jar beside the to go order pickups "Just to help with funds. But make no mistake, Mason, I shall get what I want." Dipper winced, he hated when people said his actual name. And he also hated that it was on his name tag since people called him Dipper enough for him to legally change his name to it if he felt like it, and no one would bat an eye. He watched Gideon leave, sighing quietly before spotting someone at the ordering area. 

He shuffled over, sighing quietly and shyly rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry about the wait. Customers sometimes have.. Odd requests." the male smiled wide, almost like the Cheshire cat before letting out a small chuckle "No harm no foul. That guy seems like a dick anyway." Dipper smiled, scanning the male. He had dirty blonde hair that loosely framed his heart-shaped face, it seemed dyed, having black at the roots that barely peaked through. He was tall, standing at a height a bit above Dipper that made him loom over him slightly. His jaw was angled and he had an eyepatch over one of his eyes, the patch having embroidery that formed a yellow slit cat eye. Though even with that the best feature was his exposed eye, it was captivating. The blue looked as though sapphires were built within his eyes, that sparkled so elegantly within the light. Not even Gideons shiny rings could compare to the sparkle within them. 

A soft gulp emanated from Dipper, he didn't even know he had to swallow, and yet he could feel a lump in his throat that seemed to clog the air, making his palms feel sweaty. He cleared his throat again and spoke "Okay, so what would you like to order?" he turned to the screen where he could punch it in, glancing over at the blonde who still had his smile "I think I'll go for a caramel macchiato with a side of you." Dipper wasn't exactly amused, looking over at the male with a bit of a deadpan gaze. Bill burst into a fit of giggles, shrugging his shoulders "Hey, a guy could try." he just rolled his eyes in response, putting in what Bill wanted "What size and do you want it iced or hot?" Bill hummed, his laughter dying down "Large and iced, but light on it. I can't stand places that overfill it. Also, extra caramel." Dipper nodded, punching in the rest of the order "Alright, and whose name will it be under?" "Just put it under B.C" 

Dipper glanced up at him, looking confused and raising a highbrow. No one ever used initials when using drinks. Sure, some people would try to make it inappropriate or use a nickname, but never initials. The male could see his confusion "Just go with it. My name doesn't matter anyway." Bill then looked at the name tag "Mason." he read out loud, Dipper once again visibly cringed, scrunching up his face uncomfortably "Please, just call me Dipper." the male looked up, shrugging "Whatever you say, Dipper." it sounded sweet when leaving the males mouth, and Dipper simply shook his head and tried not to dwell on how smooth his own name sounded in B.C's voice. 

"Will this be to go?" he nodded, Dipper finishing it off "That'll be 4.75" he was handed 5 bucks, he put it in and gave the change of .25, Bill taking it and just slipping in his pocket before taking out a buck and setting it as a tip, he winked before- or blinked with charisma? He couldn't tell with the eyepatch. Anyways, he "winked" before walking off to the to go area, taking out his phone idly to wait till it was done. 

Dipper got to work, taking another person's order that was behind Bill before going and making the two beverages, humming quietly along to the ambiance of music while he scurried around to make everything. He first had to drop off someone else's drink at one of the setup tables before walking back and setting B.C's drink down on the to go placement. The male picked it up, sipping the iced beverage. In seconds, his eye had filled with a light in it, he pulled his mouth off the straw "Wow... This must be the best Carmel Machietto I've had." Dipper flushed bashfully "It's really nothing. I'm sure my colleagues could make it better." B.C looked up at him "Whatever you say. Anyways, what days do you work?" Dipper raised a brow, a slight bit confused "Weekends and Wednesday? Why?" A grin filled the male's tanned face, he chuckled before saying "Well, I guess you'll be seeing me much more often. See you around," it seemed that the male noticed Dippers pin on his shirt, which was one of the tokens from the mystery shack. Since he couldn't wear his hat to work, his Grunkle Ford gave him a pin with the same symbol of his hat, which was a blue-

"Pinetree." Bill finished, chuckling before walking out. Dipper stood there for a bit in shock, no one had ever called him 'Pinetree.' he just shook his head, walking off to go and see if any customers needed a refill and to clean some tables, not really trying to dwell on the strange blonde. 


	2. Hunger for Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes through his early morning routine and runs into the infamous B.C.

An alarm clock blared inside of Dippers room, making him loudly groan and shove his face into a pillow. He hated waking up so early, but one of his mandatory classes for becoming a Therapist forced him to take a class at 7:30, which forced all the tired ass adults to force themselves out of bed and get to where they needed to be. Despite just wanting to slam his hand on the snooze button and sleep into his heart's content, he knew he had to get up. Grumbling, he let his tired, lanky body shift away from the warm blanket, meeting the cold outside that made up his room. Even though he and Mabel were close, they decided that they wouldn't share a room while living in the Mystery shack again, just to have some personal space and since they were adults. Though, there were times when Mabel would drag Dipper into her room to pamper him with painting his nails, at least it gave him leeway to have her help him study when it came to testing times. 

He stumbled a bit when trying to stand, finally shutting off the blaring alarm and pushing back his hair. He didn't get much sleep that night, staying up reading. He loved to read, but he found little time to do it during the day, with school, studying and his new job. So the only time he could get to it was before bed, which wasn't a good habit since he would find himself staying up way too long with how invested he got into his stories. he walked to his closet, taking off his pajama pants and simple t-shirt and changing into his casual wear, which was some blue jeans, a shirt with some nerdy quote on it, and his hat. Unlike the cafe, he was allowed to wear hats around the school, so he slipped on his signature hat, sighing happily that he was able to wear it. He didn't really feel like brushing his hair, letting the untamed locks simply rest under the shield that would hide his bedhead. 

The male walked out of his room, letting the normal creaks in the Oakwood floor echo underneath his feet as he walked to the bathroom. To wake himself up, he turned the sink on and sprayed it with cold water, letting the splash refresh him for the day. He took a towel and dried it, letting the sink run for a little as he set up his toothbrush and mint paste, brushing his teeth as he examined himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were a very clear feature on him, so he took some of Mabel's under eye cream. Well, it was more or less of his cream. She had bought it for him, and at first, he didn't really use it but she did use it a few times when she stayed up working on some project for her classes. Mabel went to school for an art major, mainly to become a fashion designer. She loved making clothes and took very creative liberty with it. She believed that clothing should represent people and make them express themselves freely in the best of ways. So she went to school to be able to pursue that look for the future of fashion designing and hopefully start a whole new way of looking at clothing. 

Once he finished brushing his teeth and spitting out the minty residue and placing a thin layer of eye cream under his eyes he walked into his Grunkle Stan's bedroom, the room being dark with the blinds drawn down and the lights off. Everything was normal in the room, Dipper's great uncle snoring on in his bed, laying like a lump under the covers. Dipper sighed, going to his dresser and opening his medicine container, taking out the three pills the male had to take daily. He hated that his Grunkles age began to affect him more and more, and Dipper was doing everything possible to slow down the aging process. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Stan, he was more of a father to him than his own father. He sighed, walking over and shaking the male, turning on a lamp as well "Grunkle Stan, medicine time." the male groaned, trying to swat away Dippers hand "How many times have I told you I don't need that stuff. I'm completely healthy and fine." Dipper huffed, crossing his arms "That isn't what the doctors say. Grunkle Stan, they told you to take these to help you with back pains and digestion along with liver health. You know their helping, you're actually walking around more without that damn cane. Now, sit up and take it."

Stan groaned, letting his eyes slowly crack open, growling to the blinding light from the lamp to his weak eyes. Grumbling under his breath, he slowly sat up, holding back a grunt from the pain in his back, letting the cracks that emanated from moving all night pass through. He slowly managed on his back and sat up against the headboard, Dipper adjusting the pillows. In a way, he had become Stan's and Ford's caretaker. He really cared about them and did practically everything for them. He made breakfast, lunch, dinner, took them to doctor appointments, cleaning the house, and practically anything else. Mabel did help as well with what she could, but Dipper wouldn't really let her do it. As much as help would benefit his time management, he felt like he owed it to his uncles, he couldn't fail them and not do all of this. He had to show his care and love and help them through any struggle he had, let them live out these years of elderly life without the restraints of bills and debt. 

The male with a simple scowl took the medicine from Dippers hand, muttering "This is just shit they're feeding me to poison me." Dipper rolled his eyes, taking a water bottle from the mini fridge he put in Stans room, it held a lot of stuff. Water, fruits and veggies, things that would benefit his health more or less. It was for the days Stan was bedridden from pain and needed to stay in bed, so then the day after Dipper could take him to the chiropractor to have them do their normal treatments that helped him. Stan dry swallowed the meds, taking a swig of water after and setting it on his nightstand "Can I go back to sleep now?" with a sigh, he nodded, turning off the lamp "I'll bring breakfast up when it's done." he walked out, closing the door behind him and repeating the process of getting the medicine and feeding Ford. Although he didn't have the same problems as Stan, he did struggle a bit with pains in his muscles and slight insomnia, which didn't help with the migraines and headaches that he got. 

After giving both the elders their needed medications he scurried downstairs, going to the kitchen to make breakfast. He started with the shakes, Stan and Ford getting daily shakes that would benefit them. Sometimes with fruit, others with vegetable's and protein. Dipper was always sure to put vitamins in the drinks, knowing that both were picky and hated vitamins, just the taste and having to take an extra pill bothered them both. So, this was the alternative to have them meet nutritional rates. 

He took out the needed supplies from the fridge, glancing over at the clock on the microwave "5:15" he mumbled, no wonder he was so tired. He went to bed at 2 am for christ sake. With a sigh, he got to work on chopping down the components for the smoothie, using a sharp knife to make the work easier on himself. There was strawberries, kale, mango, blackberries and cucumber with just a small dash of honey since Ford appreciated a bit more sweetness. He shoved it all in the blender with coconut milk and a bit of ice before putting the top and letting it blend and getting on to the next component, which was preparing some food.   
He got to making toast and eggs, humming a small tune as he spaced out in the cooking. He had learned from cooking over the years, Ford teaching him when he was younger how to at least make the basics so he had some survival skills. Eventually, it turned into a bonding thing for them, to make dinner together and play some old classics with CD's which they would jokefully dance around to while working. It was nice, he didn't really have those main bonding moments with Stan as he did with Ford, but he knew the man had a hard exterior, and they had their times of bonding. And that was enough for him, Along with the long life lessons he would sometimes sit Dipper down for. 

The smoothie finished first and he poured them into respective cups, setting them in the fridge to stay chilled while he finished the rest of preparation for breakfast. He was also sure to make some for Mabel, she had classes later on, but that didn't mean he would let her starve. It took a bit more time, but he always made sure Mabel was okay. Even if she was an adult, he kinda treated her like a kid at times. He really was protective of his sister, even if they were twins. He cared a lot about her, and always worried if her social butterfly personality would make people take advantage of her, which was one of his worst fears. 

He set their plates down, going upstairs with Ford and Stans, along with their smoothies, and set the items down, the smoothies going in both the elder's fridges. He stopped downstairs and got Mabels, going and checking on his sister. Her long hair was jostled across the bed, the girl laying on her stomach with one of her legs hanging off the bed half hazardly. Soft snores left her as her face was squished down into one of the stuffed animals she still owned from her youth. Dipper smiled, she still did act like how they were when young. She still was lively, chaotic and overall rambunctious. He was glad his sister didn't let the world get to her and stayed positive and cheery. He walked over, setting the food on her nightstand before adjusting her leg back on the bed, tucking her snuggly with the blanket and fixing her hair to not be all over the place. He gave his sibling a final smile before leaving, letting Mabel catch some more Z's before she'd need to get up. 

Although Dipper spent so much time making his family food, he didn't go and make some for himself. He just got a protein bar and munched it down, not being one to really eat breakfast. He walked to his room, sitting back down in bed and looking at the clock "Shit. It's already 5:50." he groaned quietly, taking out his book and deciding to read for the time being until classes would start. 

* * *

His morning class went on as per normal, exhausting and annoying. He didn't even do a lot in the class, they listened to an hour lecture while half the classes brain functioned and then had a test on what they learned during the week and at the end of the month had a big month project to get done with all they learned and why it benefited. It was overall a stupid system. 

Though, now with that over, he was able to go home and not sleep. Even with being given the liberty to possibly take a nap, he knew he wouldn't He'd just get an energy drink and chug it down before cleaning the shack and house. He really didn't take care of himself, he was awful with it. Dipper always put others, especially family, above himself. Which resulted in a lot of lack of sleep. He sometimes would have binge hours, where he would practically sleep for an entire day just to catch up on all the hours missed. And even then, those were rare for him to do willingly. 

Dipper walked down the gardens of the University, watching as some of the other students walked around like zombies themselves, the few that were actually refreshed got weird looks. He felt like he was falling asleep while walking, which wasn't something he was proud of. But hey, sometimes his legs wouldn't stop moving and he'd catch a second nap while he possibly would cause a car crash. His eyelids felt heavy and slowly they closed, but his legs, of course, kept moving. Though, as he did this dangerous activity, he had bumped into someone. With a yelp, he opened his eyes, suddenly wide awake and staggering back. He looked up, seeing the ever so familiar dirty blonde hair, piercing the blue eye and Cheshire grin.

"Woah there Pinetree, be careful. You might walk into that other weirdly like that." Dipper scowled at him, wiping his eyes to get rid of the resurfacing tiredness "I told you to just call me Dipper." B.C rolled his eyes "But Pinetree works so well. I mean," he put his hand on the visor, teasingly pushing it down and making Dipper have to adjust it "You have a Pinetree on your hat, on your work outfit, so therefore you are a pine tree." Dipper scoffed, keeping his dark look at the male "Well, with that logic I could call you cat eye or Illuminati." the male burst into laughter "Whatever makes you most comfortable Pinetree." Dipper huffed, turning away with his scowl and drinking some of the coffee from his hydro flask. He sighed happily, letting the warm beverage flow down and through his veins, giving him instantly a bit of buzz to stay awake a bit longer. 

B.C looked down at Dipper "Why are you awake anyway? You look dead in the face." Dipper sighed "I have an early morning class, my major is psychology and they give out this stupid mandatory class for first years. It's exhausting to go to." the blonde chuckled "Awe, poor Pinetree. Well, lucky me, I'm only awake since I was leaving the female sorority house." Dipper looked shocked, staring up at Bill was his shocked chestnut eyes "You were in the girl's sorority house?" Bill nodded "Yeah, but I had to climb down the roof to get out before anyone caught me. Super fun night I would say." Dipper rolled his eyes "You must be insane." B.C chuckled "Well, I try to live life on the edge. But I guess insanity is close enough to it. Tomato, potato I guess." 

Dipper chuckled "You are a strange one, B.C. What do you major?" the male chuckled "Don't have one yet. I'm just getting main credits out of the way until I figure out what I want to be. I never even intended to come to a school after Highschool, but my parents made me. So, I'm just prolonging a bit before I have to decide. I like to think that I can be anything, and a degree in something holds you back from all the opportunities you could have. Since if you specify in one thing, it'll be hard to do another." Dipper nodded along "That's a way of thinking of it. Also, what's your name?" the male paused, looking down at Dipper for a moment before smirking "Can't tell you. I like to stay infamous, maybe if we become friends ill consider telling you. Till then, B.C works perfectly." Dipper huffed, he hated mystery. He had spent his whole youth working to find out mystery, to find the truth's and lies in folklore within the strange town of Gravity Falls. He loved the rush the travels gave him and knowing the truth, but as the years went by, Mystery was still love, but when it came to people being the key to those secrets, he couldn't stand it. He wished he could just open someone up like a book, understand them at a glance and know what was hidden behind everyone, their mannerisms, and how to perhaps help them and understand people and what made them, well them. That was why he chose to be a therapist, the hunger of knowing everything and understanding everyone. 

Dipper didn't even notice the two were walking around the gardens, and once he did he slowed down pace. B.C just chuckled "FInally you figured it out. You a fidgety type?" Dipper had a bashful look on his features "I guess you could say that." the male hummed "Alright, anyways Pinetree, you got any family?" Dipper raised a brow "Yeah, I have my sister, parents that I don't visit anymore, and my great uncles I live with. You?" the male just chuckled "Well, I got a younger brother, he's still in high school, on his third year."

Inside, Dipper was yelling at himself. Sure, this conversation was nice, but why was he even talking to this guy? He kept refusing to tell his name and yet was talking like the two truly knew each other. Maybe it was the hunger, the ride, the excitement that built into him to the unknown. He wanted the male's name, and now that need to find out was overtaking him all over like when he was 12. And it honestly didn't feel too bad to try and go into another mystery, after all, it would give him something to do outside of just taking care of his family. His sister always did tell him to get a hobby, he could do mystery hunting again. 

"Well, I should go back to my dorm. You look like you need a nap anyway, hopefully, I see you around. Pinetree." he "winked" again before walking off, Dipper dead in his tracks as the male left. He slowly bit down onto his lower lip, gnawing on it and grinning "Whatever you say, new mystery." he chuckled, his tired self feeling an odd sensation of adrenaline, a pep in his step even. He was excited. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper deals with a whole class with Gideon's pestering to Mabel lecturing him, can his day get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The professor in this is a character me and my friends jokingly made. So yeah, they also made art and maybe they'll let me show it. They know who they are, so we'll see

Time seemed to go by so slow in his main majoring classes. After he had gone home from his way too early class he had cleaned around the shack and house before having to go back. He never seemed to take a break, and when he sat down to just take some time to himself, he felt strange, guilty even. As much as breaks were good for him, or so he was told, he just could never rest easy. There was so much to do, make sure bills were done, food was made or if he needed to go shopping, keep appointments for his great uncles up to date, hang out with Mabel, school, and studies. Basically, Dipper had a lot on his plate, and to just stop and halt all of those things, it would drive him mad to just let other people handle what he carried. 

He anxiously chewed on the end of his pen, letting his eyes rest and stare at nothing in particular in the distance, not too in tune with the lecture they were receiving. His mind was normally elsewhere during these classes, he managed to always do so much studying ahead that he knew the material before other kids, and did recaps before tests. His eyes were glazed with boredom, and if there weren't about 100 kids in the large spaced room, then the professor would've probably outed him on it. Then again, this teacher was quite relaxed for the most part. 

Professor Jim Watson or he just goes by Jim. He's very mellow to say the least, normally being very calm and simply going through his lecture, occasionally cracking a dad joke and depressing comedy. He was tolerable, to say the least, but he could get annoying at times with how monotone he seemed to keep his voice, and Dipper just couldn't focus on how calm it was. At some points, he struggled to hear what he even said, which wasn't good since he sat near the middle of the large spaced room, he couldn't imagine how kids in the back felt. That being said, they probably just sat on their phones for the most part and didn't listen. The man couldn't annunciate for the life of him and refused to repeat himself.

Dipper's mind was forced back into reality from someone tapping his shoulder. He turned over, letting the tip of the pen drop from his lips as he looked at the girl beside him. She had black hair, a slightly tan complexion, and brown eyes. She handed him a neatly folded paper, whispering to him "It's from Gideon." Dipper's face immediately shriveled up in disgust, clearly grossed out to the mention of the male's name. Reluctantly, he took the paper from her hands, relaxing his hand on the plastic desk he sat at and staring at it. Immediately, he could see the males family company symbol on the top and shivered, slowly opening the paper. 

_ "Hey Mason~  _

_ I know you probably are trying to focus, but you look so cute chewing on your pen. Such a shame you still won't let me take you out, you would find something else to chew on.  _

_ Just think of it Sugar _

_ Gideon Gleeful"  _

Dipper growled, how dare this **fiendish** rich boy tell him such things? He honestly, couldn't stand Gideon, especially in class. Because not only did Dipper have no escape to the male's antics, he damn near never focused in class. Dipper couldn't even understand why Gideon wanted to do anything for anyone else like a Ph.D. in psychology, what kind of need did he have in this field? Gideon Gleeful was not one to actually _care_ about people, god forbid help them. It felt like a disgrace to Dipper's interest in the field, that this rich, petty, narcissistic, entitled brat was able to just use daddies money and waste it at something he didn't care about just to get it for the title. It pissed him off, especially from how hard Dipper worked to get here, to deal with people like him who wasted it on things like trying to bang some dude, just ground his gears. 

He turned his head and glanced around, spotting Gideon in the midst of the crows easily from the over the top platinum hair. He waited and stared till Gideon made eye contact, the male blowing him a kiss. He growled under his breath, grasping the paper tightly at the edges and slowly ripping it, grinning ear to ear to the soft sound of the paper ripping without even looking down at it. He watched Gideon's face looked discouraged for a second, before scowling and turning angrily away. Dipper turned back to his desk, ripping the paper into tiny shreds before shoving it in his pocket to toss out later, trying to focus himself back on the lecture. 

And then again, the girl beside him passed other paper to him, once again from Gideon.  
Dipper immediately wanted to shred the piece, to tear it to little shreds and then burn them, to scream out in frustration without a care about the class around him. He wanted to jump from his desk like a goddamn spider monkey and wring his neck and watch him struggle. He felt so angry, it could be from the mix of sleep deprivation, he just was pissed. 

He was now aggressively chewing on his pen, not even bothering to open the paper, and then another one came, and another. He soon had six unopened notes on top of the shredded one from before. Why was he persistent? Why even bother when Dipper was clearly uninterested, christ he wanted to scream in the males face. His foot was jumping against the floor anxiously, wanted to walk around to rid his frustration. He really needed a nap, or to move around and distract himself. Just _something_ that would calm his nerves. He opened his flask, taking a swig of his now cold coffee, letting it run through his veins like before. It was no longer blissfully warm, it was brutally cold, sending shivers through his teeth and slowly slinking down his burning throat. But damnit, the cold was relaxing him a bit. It felt nice, he was hot in the face from rage and felt sweaty, and being so close to other people didn't help. Getting something cold in his system relaxed his nerves, and he was able to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Quickly, he began drinking it down, using it to even chew on the plastic piece that he drank from, the beverage being a brief calming outlet. Sure, he knew he would be awake a little longer today with how he was chugging it, but as long as he stayed calm till he could book it out of here and go and do something to help him get rid of this horrific experience the better. There were more notes now, but he kept his eyes forward, turning back into what Professor Jim was saying. 

"Now, normally when people deal with things like abuse, we have to find out which branch. There are three main categories, sexual, mental, and physical. Now, many believe that one of them isn't as big as the other, which is normally mental. They believe because there is no physical scar on a person that it means they just took something the wrong way, or are weak. But whether someone's pain is different and they don't pertain a bruise, does not mean that their pain is invalid. Of course, sexual and physical can scar the person mentally as mental abuse could, but unlike these two, mental abuse normally has a further motive of submission. It normally is powered by a need to control, and when the person is able to leave that situation, they normally strive to find that control back, some in healthy ways, and some with not less healthy ways. But, make no mistake, people go to therapy to fix these issues, and even if they use less healthy motives to release that tension or gain control, your job is not to discourage or defame them, it is to show improvement and give them the tools they need to go into a more healthy mindset. That will be all today." 

Dipper sighed in relief, quickly shoving his stuff in his bag and scooting past the students, shuffling out as fast as possible. He stopped by the recycling bin, deciding to just toss the papers in there "Dipper!" the southern accent called, and he glanced to see Gideon trying to rush to him. Quickly, Dipper slipped into the crowd of bustling students, managing out of the building through the stairs and running as fast as his legs would carry to his car. 

Though, despite getting so far ahead, he struggled with his keys. They were stuck on his jacket zipper, and he had to fumble them free to unlock the car. And by then, Gideon had run up to him, panting "Do you know how hard it is to run in a suit!?" he asked between gasps of air, kneeling down a bit to catch his breath, seeming winded. Dipper scowled at him "Can't say I do. I don't find the high life that comfy." Gideon glared, slowly standing straight "Well then, maybe if you stopped being so stubborn and actually tried it you wouldn't find it not comfy." Dipper's hands balled up in fists, and he yelled out "Christ sake! How many times do I need to say this, I'm not interested in you! I don't need to try to date you to know you're not my type!" Gideon growled, "You're so damn stubborn!" the male soon grinned "It makes this a bit more exciting."

Dipper felt his face get hot again in anger, and he was out of his cold coffee. He just glared at Gideon with all the rage he could before opening his car door, getting in and slamming it shut. He locked the doors and started it up, driving off as fast as he could from the parking lot, he needed to get home and rant to someone. 

* * *

The male burst into the shack, taking in the soft scent of cheap car fresheners, candles, and popcorn. A smile slowly came to the angry males face, the Mystery Shack. His home away from home, or just his home. He loved this place, from the popcorn pieces that still were wedged in corners and made the place smell a bit like butter, to the car freshers that were hung about the place since Stan was too cheap to buy a whole can of perfume. Some of them were so old that it went with the Pinetree theme Mabel did once for their birthday when turning 15. This place was like strolling through a memory lane of his youth, it filled him with a warm glow of nostalgia that seemed to brighten his mood. From using the beaten up cash register to just sitting around and listening to Grunkle Stan jip some naive souls into the stuff he sold and toured. 

He dropped his bag under the desk where the register was, taking off his hat and fanning himself before sliding it back on his head. The place was quite warm inside, having terrible insolation that took in all the heat from outside with ease. He sluggishly walked over to the AC, turning it on and letting it blow on his face. Now that his anger had briefly subsided to his nostalgic bliss, he felt oddly tired and washed out. He made his way down the place, looking around at all the actromal around the place, some from when he was 12 and some recently added. 

Dipper managed into the house, closing the door behind him and looking around, seeing Stan on the couch watching TV, Ford doing a crossword puzzle and Mabel sitting around sketching. He smiled at his family, Mabel normally had shorter classes than Dipper, so it made sense she was home before him. She was the first to look up from what she was doing, her eyes lighting up from seeing Dipper "Hey Dippin' sauce!" she sprung up, running over and hugging him. He chuckled, hugging her tightly. Although he normally wasn't the type to hug so tightly, he needed it, he felt so suddenly exhausted yet his anger still burnt in his gut, he needed to release the frustration. 

"Woah bro, normally I'm the tree hugger." she giggled, pulling away, her face shifted from joy to concern in a matter of seconds "Hey, you look super tired, you okay?" Dipper sighed "Not at all Mabel." he stared at his sister, giving her a small chuckle. Her hair was done in twin buns, she had a blue headband on that pushed back her chin level bangs to help them stay in place within the buns, but even then the strands stuck out a little on the sides of the buns, making it look a bit untamed. 

She pulled him over to the couch, pushing him to sit him down "Explain." she said sternly, sitting beside him and patting his back. He chuckled, appreciating her concern. Normally, he wouldn't indulge her in his problems, try to deal with them on his own. But they still were close, and when she worried for him, he couldn't help but feed into her worry and let her know how he felt. Even if sometimes he didn't get the reaction expected, he still was his sister and best friend. 

"Well, I was doing pretty fine today, pretty tired but I was fine with my first class. The second class comes by and goddamn Gideon Gleeful struts in like he owns the place and harasses me with notes. It pisses me off so much how he just sits there being so smug behind me, watching me and not even caring about Psychiatry, he's doing it for the title, I know it. Or just to try and get closer to me. And it makes me want to wring him by the neck and watch him suffer for making it look like a joke. Then, he follows me to my damn car and tries to convince me again to go out with him and tells me apparently gets horny off how pissed I get. So that's fantastic!" he spoke sarcastically at the end, shoving his hands in his face and leaning forward, letting Mabel continue to pat him. She sighed "I'm sorry. I honestly don't see why he's so persistent, for me when we were Highschoolers and then you, it's just crazy how he skips to people and goes cray-cray on them." Dipper chuckled, slowly sitting up and pushing his hair back, fixing his hat after "Tell me about it." 

Mabel stared at her brother for a few seconds, examining his features. Dipper slowly looked at his sister, cocking a brow "You good Mabel?" he asked, she soon scowled and flicked his nose "You didn't sleep well again." Dippers expression dropped and he sighed, Mabel crossing her arms "I told you to get more sleep bro! What time did you even wake up?" Dipper pursed his lips, not wanting to answer. Though, he didn't have to, as Ford spoke "Around 5 am. He gave me and Stan medicine then and then made breakfast." Mabel gasped "Mason Dexter Pines! I told you that you need more sleep. You need to talk to me more about when you need help." 

Dipper scoffed, hearing his name making him uncomfortable "Mabel, I'm fine. I don't need a lot of sleep to function." Mabel growled "Yes you do! Dude, look at yourself, you're exhausted. You do everything around here, from shopping to taking care of all of us practically. You can act like a young adult sometimes, drink, try smoking, wasting your life like this is only going to work you to the bone." He turned away "Someone has to do it, Mabel. I have the stuff to do, I know you worry but I'm fine. My time management is flawed, sure I'll agree with that, but if I don't take this responsibility who will? Stan can barely walk without his cane everywhere and Ford gets so many migraines that he can't go outside without sunglasses! Along with that, I want you to enjoy yourself, you're my sister for christ sake. There is nothing wrong for me wanting to make sure everything is taken care of!" he stood up, ruffling his bangs up, he felt like exploding. 

She stood up with him "You can rely on other people, you can rely on me, Dipper! I'm here for you, you can give me some responsibility, you're my brother too! I want you to enjoy your young adult life with me!" Dipper glanced at her, sighing quietly "Mabel I just.. I.." he growled, throwing his arms in the air exasperated before going upstairs. She watched him leave, a frown going across her face. 

Stan glanced at her, sipping some hot coffee "Don't worry. He's trying to be a man, carry the team and be the provider. He'll get the hang of it and figure out the world isn't against him." Mabel huffed, sitting down and taking her sketchbook again, drawing feverishly "Yeah, I wish he would figure it out sooner." 


	4. Still Rushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, working at the cafe is a good way of Dipper clearing his head, and this time he actually gets an opportunity to take a break.

There are days where Dipper can't stand his job, where he gets so irritated with snobby customers, he wants to shove his head in a wall. Where the rush hour is so overwhelming it gives him a headache and makes the soft lighting in the cafe even seem glaringly bright. But, lucky him, today wasn't one of those days. After going through hell with his sister from arguing to enduring some more of Gideon's advances, coming to the cafe and being able to focus clearly on one thing felt relieving, rejuvenating even. He was more in a rhythm today than he ever was normal, the soft music from the playlist the manager made playing gently through the speakers, easing him a bit into his head, but not enough he could mess up or not listen. Though, he was working with another person on shift, for once it made it easier to carry the weight, especially this person was an equally strong worker to him. More experience sure, but they didn't make a joke out of it and worked hard to get stuff down like him. 

From the horrible Monday and Tuesday he had, the least the world could do was give him this day of just bliss. Though, he did run into B.C a few times during it, from a simple wave in the hall's while getting to where they need on campus, to actually talking to each other. He's learned that the male is actually a pretty intense conversationalist, who isn't afraid to express his opinions on topics and can give some good advice. Although Dipper didn't mention him lashing out on Mabel just yet, he was glad to have someone to confide in, even if their talks were short lived. 

For once, Dipper looked forward to his job. Not only to get this day of clearing his head but also so he could see B.C. Sure, the male could be a bit smug at times and a bit egotistical, but it seemed more in good fun of comedy, and not serious like Gideon presented himself. The man likes to push his buttons, but always just had such a happy smile that Dipper could only stay so irritated before calming. It felt like a breath of fresh air to for once have someone to talk to. Even if he barely knew him. Hey, he was told once that talking to strangers could benefit in weird ways since they know nothing about you or hold a biased from other views. It was what made people want therapy, after all, to have someone not hold bias and just listen to them and how they feel without a background to hold an opinion. 

He softly hummed to the smooth music, it was playing some soft piano. He loved the Piano so damn much if a game presented any it immediately got 5 stars in his book. It just felt right to love it, the way people look while playing it, so entranced and calm while doing it, to the gentle music that would emanate the emotions the person had. It felt like a connection, a true way of showing your emotions to the world without ridicule other than how you played, not what lies behind the chosen piece. 

Dipper didn't even realize he was swaying to the tune while finishing someones coffee, doing the latte art he was taunted on the top with cream and making the arbitrary leaf symbol. He walked to the person seat, setting it down before getting back to work. Though, as he was making his way back to his station, he heard the door open, glancing over and seeing the blonde. 

"Speak of the devil," he mumbled, chuckling quietly and going behind the counter and to the register and watching as B.C walked over, having a soft grin on his features. He soon got over, leaning forward and humming "Heya, Pinetree." Dipper rolled his eyes "Another Caramel Machiatto I'm guessing." he chuckled "Awe, tell me how did you know?" Dipper shrugged, putting it in "Well, you did say you loved it so much the first time you had it. Figured you'd use it as the regular." the male smirked "How considerate of you." Dipper nodded "I guess. This to go like last time too?" B.C shook his head "I actually have an assignment to finish, so I might as well lounge in here and get it done." Dipper chuckled "Well, just to let you know we do give refills for .50 cents after purchase." B.C whistled "That's awesome." he took out his card, paying with that. After sliding it and punching in the code it was approved and Dipper got the receipt "Just trash it, I don't use it anyway." he struggled, crumbling it and putting it in the trash "Feel free to take a seat at a booth and I or a worker will bring the drink." he "winked" at him before walking off, going a booth in the corner and taking out his laptop, plugging the charger in and getting to work. 

Dipper stared for a second, seeing that he was quite a fast typer with the computer, barely glancing at the keys like his hands were crafted and memorized each key by heart. Though, he shook out of his trace and got to making the beverage, his coworker noticing how he was acting and giggling under her breath as she finished persons to go order. 

He got the drink done moderately quick, his break coming up so he just wanted to be done and go in the back and relax for a bit. He walked over to B.C, setting the drink down beside his laptop "Thanks." the male said, taking a sip of it and humming "Damn liquid gold. What time does your shift end Pinetree?" Dipper raised a brow, crossing his arms "I'm taking my break in a few minutes and have closing shift to cover someone else. Why do you ask?" B.C shrugged "Judging by our prior conversations, you seem to have a lot on your mind. Figured talking would help ya. I'm pretty sure it's okay for therapists to go through a little friendly therapy." Dipper chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully "Whatever. Don't you have a paper to get done?" B.C glanced at his laptop, closing it slowly and sliding it to the side "What assignment?" the males face flushed and he covered his mouth to laugh in it "You're so weird." the blonde shrugged in response "I think you meant alluring." Dipper shook his head "I could also say stupid." B.C's mouth gaped a little "I'm hurt Pinetree." 

Dipper chuckled, oddly feeling giggly. Today was finally going right, and there seemed to be a relief that came with it. He walked off to finish his five minutes, making himself a drink before walking back to B.C, taking a seat across from him. He crossed his legs, leaning back. The blonde looked curiously at the beverage "What'cha got there Pinetree?" Dipper looked at his drink "This? It's nothing special. Just something called 911. Known for having 4 shots of espresso and then with a lot of sugar. But I make it sugar-free and with coconut milk." B.C raised a brow "Oh? And why with coconut milk? You lactose intolerant or something?" he shook his head no, staring down at the drink and swirling it around in the cup, watching it move around "Nah, one of my great uncles is. He's super picky with what milk he drinks and he only likes coconut milk. My sister and my other great uncle normally drink normal milk, but I don't know. It just grew on me, I use to cook with him all the time, and he loved sweets so we always did make it with this... I guess it just makes me happy to drink and know that it comes from such nice memories." B.C listened closely, having a charming smile "I didn't expect such a response, but it was sweet. You're something Pinetree." 

The brunette's face warmed a bit, he let out a breathy chuckle "What can I say? I value my family a lot. I wouldn't be where I am without my great uncles." the blond nodded along "That's very sweet. Now, tell me, what's on your mind?" Dipper looked up, a little surprised by how the conversation changed so quickly. He sipped some of his drink 'Blunt as ever.' he thought to himself, slowly setting it back down, letting his fingers grip the sides of the mug and run across the smooth white porcelain. He let his teeth catch onto his lower lip, knawing on it briefly to calm his nerves, it was more of a nervous tick than anything else. 

"Well, I guess a lot. My sister is super worried about me, and I have a lot on my plate. I'm practically my great uncles caretaker. I give them medicine, shop, go to appointments, make sure they get nutrition, its a lot. I clean, cook, make sure everything is done in the house. I work too at a place that sometimes drives me crazy. I make sure my sister can enjoy herself. She's a free spirit, I'd never want her to struggle with the stuff I normally do. But, she's worrying a lot... And I lashed out on her for it. I just, I want to be able to take care of everything, but I'm being tugged in so many directions I'm pretty sure I'll get ripped apart, you feel me?" B.C sat quietly for a bit, seeming to think over his words before speaking "Your sister is right though. You do overwork yourself. I may barely know you but just looking at you makes me want to yawn. The bags under your eyes are notorious, you're posture is awful from slouching from sleepiness, and you already take on an extremely hard major. Seriously, dude, you know its good to take a break once in a while?" Dipper sighed, laying his head on the cold, smooth table, laughing quietly "Yeah right. I can't take a break for the life of me. Even if I don't have anything to do I find something to do. I can just never sit down to take a second for myself. I just get too worried about everything and I feel like if I don't do all of this stuff, I'm a failure." 

Dipper had no clue how he felt so at ease, how he was able to just spill his soul to this guy. He felt like he'd known B.C his whole life, for once to have someone as comfort that wasn't feeling like a judgemental source was... Pleasant. He drank down more of his coffee, letting the warm beverage sooth him, even though he already felt so calm as it is with the presence of the blonde. B.C sighed "I think we can reavulate more of this in another therapy session." he chuckled "But, I do have an idea for the time being. How about we hang out after your work? You seem like you need a break, moving around so much is gonna make you super unhealthy dude. Can't be a therapist when you deal with your own stuff, it could be bad for treating patients. Plus, if your eye bags get any bigger it'll look like someone punched you and gave you a black eye." 

Dipper quickly shook his head "Sorry, I have to study tonight. Thank you for the offer though, maybe we can reschedule someday. Check back in like 5 years." B.C laughed, grinning like a Cheshire cat "I don't think I'll need to. But, what is your sister's name?" Dipper was confused by the sudden question "Mabel. Why?" B.C shrugged him off "No reason, don't worry about it. But I'm serious, taking a second to do what you want is very therapeutic." 

"Why, because you already do what you want all the time?" he shot back, B.C chuckling "Fiesty, Pinetree. But yes, I guess that gives me a legal obligation from having personal experience in the no fucks department that I shall take you out on a night of fun. Doesn't gotta be a date for people to hang out." Dipper rolled his eyes, scoffing and finishing his coffee before getting up "Yeah, good luck with that." he walked off to work, clocking back in and cleaning the mug he used before getting back on making orders. 

B.C chuckled, watching him leave "Believe me, I am a good luck charm." he mumbled, taking out his phone and texting someone before going back on his laptop and getting back to work, a plan formulating in his head as he worked. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets home to a big shock, and studying is taken off the table for the night

The day went by very slow, yet gentle. There wasn't any incident for the day, everything went by with a peaceful dynamic, which is something Dipper felt he needed. Being able to close the shop on his own gave him his own space, the other coworker leaving a bit early with his permission to do so. He took his time washing all the supplies, cleaning down all the counters, moping and sweeping the floors till they looked brand new. Although he did cleaning rituals at home, doing it at work always just gave him pay off, he felt a bit more refreshed, especially when alone. He was able to play his own music whilst working, singing along to it like an idiot without anyone's judgment. He closed the blinds on the windows and made sure everything was locked and secure before using the back exit door, locking up there as well before making his way back to the parking lot.

Even his car ride was gentle and content, using his Aux cord to play more of his music and tapping his fingers across the steering wheel. It was relatively dark outside, being around midnight, giving him some free reign over the road with fewer cars on it. It finally felt like the universe was letting him go easy, which for a while, he didn't know he needed so badly. 

Once he entered the shack, he let out an exasperated breath "Back in the war zone." he mumbled, ever since his and Mabels argument, they haven't been on entire speaking terms. Sure, they can hold a small talk, but it goes awkward and strained all too soon. He still does things around the shack and he can see Mabel holding back whatever she wants to say in the sake of keeping the peace. But even then, he missed her talkative nature, being able to just hear her voice and being able to sort of space out into work while she talked on and on. From boys to her designing future, it all just felt nice. Without it, it made chores around the house feel dense, boring, and even exhausting. Though, he would try to drown the everlasting silence with trying to get Ford or Stan to talk, which only worked half the time. 

Dipper grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, walking into the house. He really needed a shower, a cold one at best. He wanted to get refreshed before studying. He wasn't lying to B.C when he said he needed to study. Sure, it wasn't too important, just some simple review, but to Dipper not to feel so anxious when his tests came up, it was a necessity. 

The moment he made his way into the shack he could feel the air, something wasn't right. He knew something wasn't instantly, he'd practically grew up with a certain aura in the house, that would occasionally change if different arguments or surprises were made for people. He instantly felt it, like something from the grumpy aura Mabel was carrying was... Lighter. He looked at his sister who was on the couch, seeming to wait for him. She was staring at her phone, having a huge grin on her cheeks that could've eaten her whole face if she grinned anymore. He raised his brow, her hazel eyes were lit up excitedly, she was practically bouncing in her seat. Did she meet someone she liked? Were they texting? He wasn't sure what to think but was too prideful to exactly ask with still being a bit sulky that she thought he couldn't handle all the responsibility he was already carrying it like a champ. 

"Hey brobro," she said, without even looking up from her screen, seeming to tell he was there. Dipper was surprised, wasn't she upset with him? Weren't things still strained? He decided not to ask about it, and take the talk with a grain of salt "Hey Mabel." he replied, walking to the where the stairs were, letting the oak floors creek under his blue sneakers "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll make dinner in a bit." Mabel hummed "Okay. Have a good shower." Dipper was so confused, glancing back at his sister who still was ever so glued to her screen, fingers flying across it to type back responses to an unknown person. 

He decided to shrug it off, letting out a sigh through his nose before making his way up the creaky steps, each one letting out a soft groan to the weight above them. He tossed his bag in his room before walking to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took out a towel from the shelf, setting it on the closed toilet lid to rest for when he would get out. After checking the door was locked he slipped his shirt off, looking at himself in the mirror. His skin was lightly tanned, still carrying the scars of childhood. From the adventures with Mabel in Gravity Falls and back in California. His skin was still lightly tanned from before the move to the much more simple and cool state of Oregon. He ruffled his hair, turning a bit and checking on himself. Dipper normally did this before a shower, noticing how it seemed he was quite thin. It wasn't exactly in a good demeanor either, his stomach was flat sure, but it looked sunken into his skin like he was starving himself. He sighed "I really need to eat some actual food instead of protein bars." he concluded, before slipping off his jeans, kicking his shoes and socks off and boxers.

The male jumped into the shower after, noticing the flooring of it was wet, knowing that someone must've taken one before he got here. He sighed, normally the rest of the family took long showers, meaning that the water would only probably be mostly cold. It didn't bother him too much, he needed the refresher. He closed the blinds before turning on the water, letting the indeed chilly water cascade across his skin as he let it drip down his head and wet his hair. 

* * *

The shower did feel revitalizing, he was able to take more time thinking, even if he did a lot of it at his day of work. He was content for once, it was practically his catch up the day of relaxation before going back into his hard-working demeanor. He was drying his hair, having a blue bathrobe that Mabel had made him for Christmas. His Pinetree symbol neatly sewed in with a darker blue thread that matched his hat. He walked to his bedroom, noticing immediately his backpack was gone. He cocked his brow, who went into his room? 

He groaned, using the towel still resting on his shoulders to dry his still wet mop of hair, walking to his closet and putting on some boxers underneath the robe, wanting to be a bit more decent before going down to get his bag and then getting to change and start his work. He walked downstairs, pausing when he heard a voice... There was laughing, but there was a voice that didn't sound like any of his family.

Making his way all the way down the steps, he was able to look around, seeing Stan at his armchair, Ford sitting at his own rocking chair and glaring at something, Mabel on the couch, and all an all too familiar blonde tuft of hair on the couch. Dipper's eyes widened, and he quickly made his way all the way down. Mabel looked over the couch at him, along with the infamous B.C. 

"Hey, dipstick! Did you have a good shower?" he looked curiously at B.C, meeting the blonde's gaze who had his ever knowing Chesire grin. How was he here? How did he find his home? Did he know Mabel somehow? He turned away, scowling a bit "It was fine. Where did my backpack go? I need to study." he walked to the kitchen, getting a mug and filling it with coffee, adding coconut milk and a bit of sugar, his face flushed to the fact that the blonde could see him in a damn bathrobe, and he didn't regret putting boxers under it at all. He kept his lips to the mug, taking long sips as he turned and faced everyone in the living room, trying to be as casual as possible when he wanted to run upstairs as soon as possible. Mabel giggled "Well, today I got a message from this guy saying he knew you from work and wanted to take you out but you refused. And so I decided that you were going to go out tonight." Dipper's chestnut eyes widened, and he moved the mug from his lips, coughing on whatever was in his mouth and having to set it down to not drop the perfectly good mug. 

He covered his mouth while coughing, soon looking back at his sister "Mabel, I still need to study. And make dinner, then make sure to clean the kitchen, do some midnight reading, then-" "No buts!" she got up, walking over to Dipper and taking hold of his shoulders "Bro, you need a break! I can get you not wanting to go out with snobby Gideon, but I talked to B.C all day! He's super sweet and exactly what you need for a break!" he glared at his sister, moving her hands from his shoulders "Sis, I know you worry but I am-" "If you say fine I'll punch you in the gut." she said sternly, interrupting him. Dipper's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect Mabel to be so blunt. 

"Dip, you've said that excuse so many times that it makes me nauseous to hear it. I hid your backpack, so either you go out and have fun or sulk in your room all night alone, either way, you aren't getting out of this." Dipper huffed, he hated this. Sure, he was glad his family was worried, he just hated the approach. He was an adult for christ sake, he was allowed to make decisions and take responsibilities. Now, they were treating him like a child all over again. He hated being forced into stuff that he didn't want to do, and the day was going so well. Now all of this drama. 

B.C got up, walking over "C' mon Pinetree, your sister told me that you do need a break. Let's go out, have fun, drink, get laid! Just do something other than work." He glared at B.C, looking back at Mabel "I can't just up and leave you guys. I have stuff to do." he went and took a pot from the cupboard, filling it with water to make dinner. Once it was set on the stove Mabel pushed him away "Consider dinner done by me. I will make sure Grunkle Stan and Ford get their needed nutrition. C'mon, please Dipper. I'll help you study next time and not complain!" Dipper groaned, ruffling up his hair, combing the wet locks through his fingers anxiously as he tried to think. After such a peaceful day, of course, something like this would happen to Dipper Pines. 

The blonde chuckled, stepping beside Mabel "Let me talk to him for a sec, I'll try to convince him a bit more." Mabel sighed, looking at her brother with a worried gaze, practically pulling the puppy dog eyes "Please Dip, just... For me." she walked out of the kitchen, Dipper watched her leave, gnawing on his lower lip anxiously as she left. He turned back to look at B.C, giving him a glare "Well, sway me, Illuminati." he said the nickname with a sneer, practically spitting it out. B.C sighed, walking closer to him, backing Dipper up to the wall, he could practically smell him, the soft scent of caramel and cinnamon hitting his nose. 

"Listen, you told me you value your family over anything, this is what they want for you. For geometry sake Pinetree, you can take a night to yourself. Plus," he took grasp of the male's chin, Dipper wincing quietly. His hand was so cold, soothing Dipper's flaming veins of rage just like the coffee had done two days back with his incident with Gideon. His hazel met the intense sapphire blue, the male speaking in a hushed tone "You're sister told me you were quite the mystery hunter as a kid. I bet the fact of me not telling you my name is driving you mad. The mystery of people, just like all those little folklore legends. Tell you what, you go out with me tonight and I'll give you a hint. Feed into that fire." 

Dipper bit his lower lip harder, ready to tear the flesh with his teeth. From being in a bathrobe with his still wet hair to having his family interrogate him with the person who was met to be in the outside. This was awful, it felt invasive, he felt like he was naked in front of the blonde, even with still being in boxers... There was the feeling of being.. Exposed. For once, he cursed Mabel's talkative spirit for exposing his mystery, his adventure, his adrenaline, his drug of life. 

He let out an exasperated groan, shoving B.C away with a flushed face "Fine! Fine! Fine! But if I don't get some explanation on some things I'll punch you in your Adam's apple! Just... Let me get dressed and dry my hair." the blondes face lit up excitedly "Of course Pinetree. Take your time, we have all night to hang out." he purred, Dipper shoved past him and quickly made his way upstairs, really not wanting to be embarrassed or feel exposed anymore. It was unsettling.

* * *

He made his way back down the stairs, his hair dry and covered with his signature hat. He wore a simple hoodie with a red shirt under, blue jeans and sneakers, casual wear for a night out. As much as he really didn't want to do this, the need of knowing, of being able to figure out B.C's name... It drove him crazy. He hadn't really investigated just yet on the male's identity, and yet every time he looked at him the suspicion ate away like a leech to his skin, hungering for blood. He needed to know, the mystery was his long-lasting love, and the adrenaline high still got to him, and now he was more curious than ever. It didn't help that B.C liked to daunt it, hold it just above arms reach to make the male almost yearn for the sated feeling of hearing it and finally knowing. It was what he begged in youth and now, the chase, high, and then the solice of knowing after. 

Before he even got to the last step, Mabel grapple hugged Dipper, having a goofy smile on her face "Have fun Dipper. You better tell me how it was, just try to enjoy yourself." Psh, yeah right. There was no way he was going to put his guard down so easily, he was salty, and it was going to show proudly as he wore on his sleeve. He hugged her back, not trying to cause any more debate, he just wanted a peaceful night to go with the day, and now he was going on a joyride with an insane blonde. 

She soon let go, going back to the couch, B.C was waiting by the door, humming quietly and holding his phone. Dipper glanced at Stan, who simply shrugged "Be sure to rob something as I taunt you." he rolled his eyes, shaking his head and letting out a soft chuckle. Though he was surprised to hear Ford stand, he turned over, the male slowly walking over. Even with the man's old age, he seemed to still loom over Dipper's figure. He gave a small smile, Ford being extremely close to the male. They had grown a bond over the years that made them very close. He was pulled into a hug by the man, and he yelped in surprise before gripping him tightly, the smell of fire on his worn down coat and cologne on his shirt. He softly muttered "Be safe, I don't exactly trust this guy... He seems suspicious." Dipper gulped quietly, giving a small nod against the male's chest. He personally didn't get that vibe from B.C, but he trusted Ford with his life, and if he saw something off, then Dipper trusted his great uncles gut. 

They slowly let go of each other, he gulped once again, feeling a tightening in his throat. There was so much to worry about, and he had to leave the house and do something that didn't benefit his family in exactly the health department other than himself... He felt selfish. He really hated the feeling, it brought a disgusting taste to his throat, like bile built up just thinking of all the bad things that could happen with him leaving. 

"Okay, Mabel is sure to make the soup, the recipe is on the fridge. Be sure to make it lukewarm so then they can eat it without pain since Stan still has some pain in his liver if he eats anything too hot, be sure to keep leftovers in the fridge, scrub the dishes of any musk and then set them in the dishwasher." B.C took grasp of Dipper's hand, beginning to tug him out. He yelped, beginning to talk faster, the words jumbling messily together "Alsodon'tforgettogivethemtheirmedicinewithwaterandmakethesmoothiesforthemitsreallyimportantthattheygetitbesafecallmeifanythinggoeswrongCyalaterloveyoubye!" he stammered out as he watched the door close, seeing his family slowly be on the other side of it. His gut twisted in knots and practically did summer salts, a shaky sigh leaving him as he turned to look back at B.C as he was being dragged away from his family. 


	6. Big Dipper, Little Dipper (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill leave the males home to hang out as Dipper was forced out of the house. But his anxiety refuses to fade away throughout the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be split into two parts, both with the same title just split up for simplicity.

Dipper sat uneasily in Bill's car, shifting within the leather seats as he gripped his jeans. He was so on edge, every thought of how this could end horribly was crashing through his mind. From if his sister made the soup wrong and got the elders sick, to what if Grunkle Stan felt like being picky, she did the dishes wrong, he didn't have enough time to study and so failed the test from sheer nerves even if he knew the material. Every bad thing possible was constantly flashing through his head, different scenarios making him bite his lip till he would rip it off his face. His body was flushed with sweat, and he felt the clawing depths of a panic attack. 

He felt so selfish, so gross, so- good. It's what this worse. There a rush of relief in his senses of taking a break, like his body was prepared to just chill and have fun. He was being overworked so much it seemed his muscles were desperate for a break, just wanting to melt back into the leather seats of Bills car and let himself finally settle with a content feeling ready to wash over him. Meanwhile, his mind was kicked into a hyperdrive of jittery nerves that refused to no end to send tingles across his body. It was uncomfortable, daunting even. His own mind and body were in a turf war, and he didn't know how to feel or what to do. 

Luckily, B.C seemed to notice Dipper's jumpy mood. From the corner of his eye, he could see the male constantly checking his phone, trying to see if Mabel had sent him a message yet. He'd look up and around before repeating it, each minute with no response seemed to only make his anxiety worse. The blonde sighed through his nose, driving to a parking lot of a Burger joint, parking neatly and stopping the car. Dipper looked around "We stopped?" he asked, and B.C hummed "We might be out for a while. Might as well get some grub while we hang out before we get to where I'm taking us." he got out of the car, Dipper ripping off his seatbelt and following, accidentally slamming the door. Dipper jogged to catch up to him, trying to take steady, deep breathes to calm himself down. From his classes and just school told him this was supposed to help, but he felt so fidgety like he was about to combust. 

The burger place seemed to be open 24 hour, with a few other people in there that looked to be College students. Normally, the area had filled with Uni kids around Gravity Falls to go to school. So, it made places from small burger joints and clothes stores super popular quite quickly. Bill pulled Dipper along, trying to keep the male from staring at everything for too long so he didn't look more awkward than he already was. The place was colored with red and orange around the place, having a nice interior with a small light over each booth with some tables sporadically places around the center area. They soon made it to the front, where the two of them had to wait for a worker to notice them from taking the drive-thru before walking over.

"Welcome to Burger Emporium, what can I get for you two?" B.C looked over the menu, deciding to pick something first to give Dipper some time to look over, seeming too on edge to exactly pick anything without being indecisive about it or stammering. After a few seconds, he spoke "I'll have number 3, just the burger. Just take off the pickles." he shuddered with just thinking the vegetable. The women put it in before looking to Dipper "And for you?" the male jumped, seeming for a brief moment spaced out on just staring. He looked back up at the menu "I'd-uh- I'll just have a number 6." "Make his a large combo." the women nodded, and Dipper looked at B.C with suspicion. He paid with card and took the receipt "Why did you get me a combo?" the male shushed him with a finger to his lips, before being handed a large cup and handing it to Dipper "You look pale, go get some water. I don't want you passing out." 

Dipper sighed in relief, taking the cup and giving a thankful nod to the blonde before going to get a drink, pouring some ice in before some water, immediately gulping some down before refilling it a second time to put an actual cap on. B.C followed close behind, leaning against one of the walls whilst Dipper drank like he had been dehydrated for days. The male waited for him to finish putting the top on, watching as he fumbled to peel the paper around the straw before stomping it through, tossing out the paper. The blonde then pat his shoulder, watching as Dipper turned to him, gazing at him with chestnut eyes. In all honesty, the blonde found Dipper to be adorable. He loved his mannerisms, how strong witted he was and smart. But he had a steadily declining health, and he wanted to help Dipper. It was obvious he had family who cared for him, he just needed an outside view to get him back on track. 

"Give me your phone." the male's eyes widened and he immediately drifted one of his hands down to his pocket, squeezing the place where his phone rested. Dipper shook his head "No way." B.C tilted his head, stepping closer "Dipper, you're not gonna relax anytime soon if you're constantly looking down at the screen waiting for something to go wrong. Even you know that. Nothing is going to go wrong." Dipper scoffed, taking his phone out and staring at the screen "But what if... Something does...?" the blondes gaze softened and he sighed, taking hold of the hand that held the phone "Then I take responsibility for anything that happens. If they text you I'll give you the phone, but you holding it waiting for the bad isn't going to make you not think of it. Have some faith in Mabel." Dipper winced, blushing a bit to the hold of the male's hand. It was so cold, it felt so nice against his skin, that felt like it was in flames. The cold touch was soothing, and he so desperately wanted to feel the cold on his face, to soothe the searing burns on his cheeks. 

Reluctantly, he let his phone slip into B.C's hand, watching as he put it in his back pocket, still holding his hand with the opposing one before with both "I do." the blonde looked back at Dipper, who had a bit more of a relaxed expression "I do have faith in my sister." it seemed it was more for him then it was for the blonde, but he couldn't help but smile. He pat the males head 'He's so hopeless.' he inquired, slowly retreating his hands and watching as Dipper gulped down more of the cold water to help and bring himself to a much more calm state. Their order number was soon called out, and they walked over to take the bag, shortly walking out after. 

Dipper was feeling progressively more and calmer in the blonde's presence. He wasn't sure why, but the guy seemed to have a knack for knowing how Dipper was feeling. It made him feel a bit more self-assured, and his dynamic of giving helpful advice didn't seem to cease. They walked to the male's soft yellow car with a black stripe down the center, the two of them getting in. 

Once inside, Dipper took the bag of greasy food and set it on his lap, sliding on his seatbelt and leaning back in the seat. Bit by bit, the anxiety he had felt was melting. And even if he still felt guilty for taking this leisure, his body was winning in the sense of letting him just chill out. He glanced back at B.C, asking "So, where too next, oh wonderful therapist." the male beside him chortled, rolling his eye "How do you feel about stars?" Dipper cocked a brow, shrugging "I mean, I always kinda loved them. I have it literally on my forehead, can't help but feel close to them I guess." B.C didn't understand what Dipper meant by that but just nodded along. He started the car up and drove out, starting down the road again. The drive was very peaceful, with some music playing to fill the void of silence as it progressed. Honestly, the more the ride lasted, it seemed his seat had warmed up. It felt really nice against his back, and he gently leaned back against it, purring quietly. 

Although it was just on his back, it felt like a blanket was almost embracing him, pulling him to a bit of sleepiness. He leaned his head against the seatbelt, mumbling under his breath before letting the street lights keep illuminating his face as they passed, and the rumbling of the car against the smooth concrete roads loll him off into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

"Pinetree... Pinetree. Piiiiiiiineeeetreeeee wake the hell up already. We're here." Dipper groaned, feeling his body being shaken. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning quietly and looking around. He had to blink a few times to clear the fog in his vision, soon spotting the blonde. He suddenly jolted awake, realizing he had fallen asleep in someone's car that he kinda knew but kinda didn't he looked around, noticing they were in some abandoned parking lot. Nervously, he stepped out "Where exactly are we?" 

B.C hummed "You'll see. Just look this way." he turned the male around, watching as his face had light up. They were getting a view of the small place of Gravity Falls, seeing all the lights that illuminated the city. And above, the thousands of twinkling stars that had blessed the atmosphere with their presence. It was so bright, every color from the reds in the city with yellows seeming to blend with the dark navy blue skies, the greyish clouds being sparse and showing off the gleaming stars. They were small yet bright, brighter than Dipper could ever get a view of at the Mystery Shack. He placed a hand on his heart, being able to spot some common constellations out of the sky instantly, the view was breathed taking. It made Dipper feel like he was on top of the world, truly something to marvel. 

The male beside him seems to see Dippers wonder instantly, chuckling "I come here when I need to think. I don't know what it is, but it feels like you could control the world with this view like all the small buildings are just in the palm of your hand. It oddly enough helps me through my stuff, makes me feel like everything is so small and insignificant, my worry is just me overreacting." the male gave a nod, partly not paying attention. The blonde had stood close, practically whispering the words into his ear, and compared to the cold night that soothed his formerly hot body, it sent small electric nerves through his body to feel the warm air spread through his ear. 

He walked closer to it, soon seeing a ledge and deciding to take a seat, continuing to stare at the view. He let the soft winds tossed his hair lightly around and taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. As meta and weird as it sounded, B.C was right. It made everything feel so small, a sense of control even. It made Dipper sort of feel elated, feeling like if his problems were so small compared to this grand scheme world, then maybe if he looked at them as small it would easier to face, and he wouldn't worry over every little thing. He spotted from the corner of his eye that Bill had sat beside him, taking out their food and setting it down in the space between the two. B.C started with his burger and so did Dipper, the blonde also bringing the males water. 

They sat there for a while in silence, taking in the view. Dipper definitely needed this, the pure silence with beautiful view, it seemed to clear his head. Instead of thinking about everything possible, it was just blank. Something that Dipper couldn't even remember feeling. He soon spoke "I never expected Gravity Falls to look so... Pretty. Sure, I've solved mysteries, grew up doing it but... I saw this place more as scary, invigorating, even irritating before I ever saw the beauty in it." Bill hummed "Yeah. When I first moved here I thought the same thing. But, then I found this place when I was driving around being pissed at my parents. And it changed my world view." Dipper giggled "Amen to arguing to parents. Mine are pretty sucky. Divorced, mom works a lot, dad just has no clue how to function, the whole shebang. It's the reason me and Mabel even came here in the first place, so we didn't need to be around while it was being finalized. But, it ended up being what I needed. I don't know who I'd be if I never came here." B.C hummed "Yeah. I come from a bit of a well off family. Happy, but super controlling. Helicopter parents practically landing everywhere I went. They dictated everything." 

Dipper turned and looked at the male, out of all the times they hung out, B.C rarely spoke about himself or his family. And now, he was intrigued "You did mention you came here because of them." the blonde nodded slowly, still staring off and not facing the brunette "Yep they did. They expect the same from my younger brother. He's the angel of the family and was planning anyway. I just honestly want to be free. I hate being trapped, I love going to do things like this, no rules, expectations, where reality can just... Bend at your fingertips." he sighed before continuing "Before you ask, you'll meet my brother after you figure out my name. He'd love to meet you, the two of you can geek out in the corner while I drink booze from my folk's cabinet." Dipper burst into laughter, rolling his eyes "He sounds lovely. I'm sure you and Mabel would do that together. She doesn't drink much, but she's practically up for everything." 

B.C hummed "She seemed to like that on the phone. You should've seen the texts. She really cares about you." Dipper raised a brow "Yeah... I know." Bill finally looked at Dipper "No, like seriously. She does. The moment I mentioned I knew you she asked if you were okay and that she was worried sick. You should go easy on here, it's clear that she loves you." Dipper smiled, those were words he seemed to need to hear. He sighed "Yeah... That sounds like her alright... Sometimes, I feel like she can't understand me. She's super extroverted, outgoing, wild, crazy. And I've always been the man with the plan, smart, nerdy and introverted. When we were in Grade school I remember practically crying when I had to ask the teacher for an eraser." Bill snorted, shaking his head in some disbelief.

"I'm sure she tries to understand you." the blonde added, Dipper sighing "Yeah... I just wish I could give her what she wants." the two went quiet again, no longer facing each other. Dipper had finished his burger off, but before he could reach to take a french fry, Bill had snagged a few and ate them. Dipper scoffed "Hey, you got those for me!" he whined. B.C looked at him, licking the salt off his fingers "Oh come on! I got you a large, you can spare some." Dipper wined, taking the carrier and holding it away from Bill "No way man. You could've got your own combo!" 

The two of them starting laughing, Bill turned to face Dipper completely, his lanky arm reaching over and grabbing a small batch of them "And? It's just a waste of money if you can give me some. Sharing is caring Pinetree." Dipper playfully shoved the blonde, laughing "Well, I don't care." he replied. B.C gave an exasperated gasp, acting dramatic "Pinetree! How dare you not care? Plus, what you gonna do about it if I take more anyway." he shoved the ones he grabbed in his mouth, chewing with his mouth open to just mock Dipper. The male huffed "I'll lick them all!" 

B.C scoffed "You think that works on me?" Dipper's face scrunched up "Gross!" the two kept laughing and he just shrugged his shoulders "What!? I grew up with a little brother who got some super good cereal as a kid specifically for babies. I was inclined to take it even if he drooled everywhere. I am immune to saliva!" the two of them kept laughing and Dipper hid the french fries "Well tough luck for you. No more fries." the two of them remained to giggle for a while "Fine, fine. You win." he paused before continuing "Oh dear sweet French fry lord! What may I do to repay you for _daring_ to take your precious fries?" Dipper hummed, thinking for a moment. His eyes glazed across the male's features, soon picking what he wanted. 

"I would like to see what's under your eyepatch." The male paused, looking at Dipper "And why is that?" Dipper hummed, shrugging "It draws a lot of attention. I'm curious. Are you blind or something under?" B.C shook his head no "Nah, anything but that. I just have... Heterochromia. You know, different eye colors. I don't like how it looks, so I wear the patch to cover it." Dipper paused, seeing the anguish in the male's features, being able to tell that he probably hadn't shown what was under it for a while. Dipper reached for the male's hand on impulse "Please? I'm not someone who judges. I've seen much worse stuff when I was younger." 

The blonde was completely ready to refuse Dipper, to just tell him straight no. But then, he looked at him and just... Melted. His eyes glimmered with the street lights and stars below, making the molten chocolate color seem to sparkle. His face felt hot, it was absolutely beautiful, and it overpowered his transgressions. With a sigh, he reached behind his head "Fine." he spoke with a blunt tone, Dipper scooting closer to get a good look, still holding his other hand. 

When the eyepatch fell off and onto B.C's lap, Dipper didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what he would see, what color the other eye would be. He stared intently, the male's eyes closed. He felt the blonde squeeze Dippers hand, his eyes closed as he slowly opened them, and he couldn't help it, and gasped. It was mesmerizing, he was already well known with the sapphire eye that he normally showed. But the other was so gentle. It was a soft amber, a bit more yellow than orange, as though the sweet crystal-like substance was fresh and had just successfully trapped his pupil within it. The male hummed "So, Pinetree, am I still ever so sexy?" Dipper didn't say a word, his face hot and flushed. He simply reached forward, pushing back the straight blonde locks of the male's hair. He gulped quietly "Yeah... You do... I really, like it." he muttered quietly, seeming speechless and caught in a hypnotic spell. 

That wasn't exactly the reaction B.C thought he was going to get. Dipper was now cupping his cheek, slightly leaned closer to his frame, like he wanted to kiss him. He felt like he was getting lost in Dipper's chestnut eyes like the male was for him, and he desperately wanted to lean forward and press his mouth against his soft lips. He felt his own body start this electric current of heat when Dipper was holding his face and hand, warming his normally freezing body. 

He cleared his throat, slowly moving away, watching Dipper snap out if it "Well, in that case, I'll wear my eyepatch less around you." he winked, Dipper finally being able to confirm it. He nodded, snapping out of it and having to blink a few times to refocus. The male sighed "Well, now with all the mushy shit out of the way." he reached into his coat, taking a bottle of liquor out with a grimace, "Let's get drunk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be coming soon :) but in the meantime tell me what ya'll think of this so far.


	7. Big Dipper, Little Dipper (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night turns a bit more exciting, after all, how could it not with a plastered Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit dialogue heavy.

Dipper stared at the bottle of liquor, his jaw dropped at the sight of it. He gulped, slowly taking it from B.C and reading the label. It was some brand of whiskey that the brunette hadn't really looked at. In fact, he didn't really look at alcohol at all. He wasn't much of a drinker, only having a few sips and an occasional shot once or twice in his life. Due to his normally busy life, he never really could go through the day with being wasted, so he was quite a lightweight. 

The air felt thick as he stared at the amber liquid anxiously, not sure if he should be partaking in this. He had a busy day tomorrow, like any other day, and to deal with a hangover would definitely mess with his efficiently. B.C pat his back "It'll be fine." he reassured "This one isn't too strong for a whiskey. It's mostly sweet, I figured this would work if you were even going to get a swig in." he chuckled, taking the bottle back and cracking it open, the blonde taking a whiff of the smell "Mostly syrupy in all honesty. I've had this one a few times, and for me, it just never gets me drunk." Dipper raised a brow "Aren't designated drivers not supposed to get drunk?" the blue and amber eyes gazed at him, shrugging playfully "Hey, I got a good tolerance and know when I need to tap out. Relax, I ain't gonna crash us or anything." he reassured, taking lead and taking a swig of the whiskey. A small hum left him as he swallowed it down, his Adam's apple moving a bit to the gulp "Liquid gold."

Even the reassurance of the other male, anxiety still bit at Dipper quite well. He stared down at the opened bottle, being able to smell the whiskey. Despite the sweet smell, it slightly burned his nose hairs to take a whiff of, the smell being a bit strong. B.C sighed, patting Dipper's back "Well Pinetree if it helps we can do a drinking game." the brunette looked up at the blonde curiously "How to do those work." 

Glad to have piqued Dipper's interest, the male continued "Well, the easiest to do is 'Never have I ever' basically, one person says Never have I ever and then something they've never done. If the person has done it, they take a shot, if they haven't then the person who said it has to take a shot." Dipper nodded inquisitively "I guess that might make me a bit less worried about taking a sip." B.C smiled, humming "Good. Since I already took a swig, you can start." he handed the bottle back to the brunette. Dipper stared at it, trying to think of something he'd never done and someone that B.C had possibly done. And with a sly grin, he figured one out. 

"Never have I ever had to sneak out of a female sorority house." he rolled his eyes, taking the bottle "Cheeky." the blonde took a shot down with ease, cleaning his mouth after and retaliating quite quickly "Never have I ever worked at a coffee shop." Dipper winced, taking the bottle "Damn you." Bill laughed, shrugging "You're the one who decided to be sly." Dipper sighed, looking at the bottle before saying "Bottoms up, I guess." before putting the bottle to his lips and taking a shot down. 

As B.C had explained, the liquor did go down quite smoothly, but since Dipper didn't exactly use to any form of alcohol, a small bit of burning plagued his throat. He hummed, the sweet taste of light syrup on his tongue as the alcohol did it's a job, passing through his veins and nerves. He felt his body instantly get less tense like it had an immediate effect on him. Now he had to think of something else. Even with B.C and him holding some small conversation, they didn't have a lot to know outside of personal life stuff. He sighed, deciding to go cheeky again "Never have I ever had a baby brother." the blonde huffed, taking the bottle and drinking some down, replying with a similar retort, just changing brother for a sister. 

Despite how their usual conversations went, slightly having darker tones of how they felt on the inside, the drinking game went pretty light. They were able to keep the mood joking and peaceful without tapping too deeply into the emotions of the other. It was nice, to actually spend some time together without it being solely on some form of distress one or the other was feeling. And for Dipper, it was revolutionary. Most of the time, he had to spend to worry on Ford and Stan, or making sure of his sisters well being. To not only take some time to himself but have someone to just hang out with, was a big leap. 

With Dipper being lightweight, it didn't take long for the effects of the liquor take a full swing at him. He was soon a giggling mess, everything is funny, swaying where he sat, and his eyes lidded from finding it hard to focus. His inhibition was lost, and he felt oddly free. It only took them to hit half the bottle combined before the male had practically found it hard to even sit up straight, slumping over and kicking his feet around. B.C honestly found it a bit funny and adorable how easily drunk Dipper was, and how seemingly light he had become with no worries to plague his mind. 

Though what he didn't expect was Dipper to lay his head in his lap, He paused, looking down at the male as he relaxed, staring up at the stars around them and mumbling under his breath. With a sigh and a flush coming to his face, he allowed himself to take off Dipper's hat, lacing his fingers into the males chocolate curls and humming to the softness. The brunette hummed, not stopping B.C to toy with his hair as he asked: "Do you ever wonder if there is something in space?" Bill hummed, looking up at the glimmering sky and shrugging "I think there is. Something much stronger than us, that'll one day kick our sassy asses." the male burst into laughter, reaching up and flicking B.C's cheek "You're silly." 

B.C hummed, looking back down at Dipper "And you're adorable." he watched the males face flush up and he just giggled "Shaaaaadup." he managed out, his words slurring just a bit as he said it. He leaned into the touch in his hair, seeming to relax the now rambunctious Dipper Pines. He chuckled, he wasn't drunk, just nicely buzzed, but seeing Dipper like this, so content was really nice. It was a breath of fresh air from his normal serious attitude, one that the blonde wanted to relish in. He listened to Dippers nonsensical babbling, the male asking dumb questions or making some stupid phrase or comment and then giggling straight after. The bottle had been cast away since B.C didn't exactly want Dipper to get a migraine from it in the morning or throw up in his car. 

While playing with Dipper's hair, he soon noticed something on his forehead peaking out. Curiously, he pulled the locks back, spotting a constellation birthmark on his forehead. He reached over with his other hand, tracing the lines of the big dipper on his head "Where did you get this?" he asked, seeming now to understand Dipper's earlier comment on star gazing. The male just shrugged "I was born with it I think... Do you like it?" B.C paused, looking at Dipper's eyes, the chestnut looked hopeful for approval at the male, and once again he melted into the beautiful gaze. 

He nodded "Yeah, I really do." a smile filled Dipper's face at the approval and B.C could only feel his heart clench to the innocent look. Dipper looked back up at the sky as Bill continued to trace the lines of the mark, soon commenting "Little Dipper." while giving a small poke to the males head and then pointing at the Big Dipper constellation in the sky "Big Dipper." 

Dipper groaned out, sitting up a bit and turning to look at B.C, giving him a playful shove "No fair! I wanna be the Big Dipper!" his hair was still pushed back and exposing the mark. The blonde snickered "Alright," he leaned forward, kissing the mark on his head "Big Dipper." 

* * *

It was around 2 am when B.C had taken Dipper home, the male wasted and in his arms bridal as he called Mabel to open the door. When she did, she couldn't help but burst into laughter to seeing her brother in such a state, even taking a photo of it as Dipper wined to the bright flash of the camera. Since the brunette could barely stand, B.C had to carry him up the stairs and set him in bed. 

He had Dipper get under the blanket and get comfy, taking off the males shoes, socks, and hoodie to leave him in his jeans and t-shirt. He then said, "Try to get some sleep, better to get it before a headache settles." as he was going to turn out of the room, he felt a soft, warm hand embrace his. He turned his head over, looking at the drunk male as he mumbled: "Kiss my forehead again." 

The blonde found the request a bit odd but decided not to deny him. With a bit of a warm face, he knelt down, pushing his hair back again, the moonlight outside illuminating the room as he reached down and kissed the center of the mark. He heard a small purr leave the brunette, and when he pulled away the male was already quietly snoring, passing out quite quickly. The blonde just chuckled before walking out to let Dipper get some sleep, hoping that the male wouldn't exactly remember all of the events of today, not wanting to permanently embarrass him. Hell, he still wasn't sure if Dipper was gay or not, and the slight twinge of the anxiety of him now and then remembering that to ultimately avoid him was upsetting, to say the least. But, he would push those worries away to tomorrow, hanging on the 50/50 chance of how well Dipper's liquor take was. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is out of commission for the day due to a hangover from the drinking with Bill, so Mabel decides to step up to show that it's okay for her brother to relax a bit.

Light blinded the brunettes blurry vision from a window, shining brightly on his face. He groaned, shoving his face in a pillow to shield his face from the blinding intrusion. He grumbled, feeling a pain throb into his head and nausea fill his gut with dread. He slowly lifted his head, his mouth feeling dry as he looked around, trying to remember everything from last night. He slowly recalled the night from looking down and seeing what he was wearing. He sighed, shoving his face back in the pillow "Goddamnit B.C." after taking a few moments to regain himself, he lifted it up again slowly, feeling super tired to the point it seemed his head was weighing uncomfortably on his neck. He rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone "What time is it?" 

His eyes practically bulged out of his face as he cried out in horror "9:48 IN THE MORNING!?!" the brunette lept out of bed, despite his legs feeling like jello and stomach lurching up, he ran down the hall and steps, having to do so many things. He was shocked to say that he actually slept in for once. Dipper Pines **never** slept in. He had to always be awake, whatever was in that liquor must've been stronger than he expected, he'd never had such an uncomfortable hangover.

The brunette scrambled down the stairs, finding it strange how the smell of eggs filled his nose. He slid into the kitchen thanks to his socks, having to catch onto the counter to not fall over. He looked around, gasping for air and yet seeing Stan and Ford at the table, eating food and having a passive conversation before Dipper had suddenly entered. The male looked at them "When did- did you guys get breakfast?" he asked, pretty surprised that they had food when he didn't make it. Stan hummed "Mabel made it." he said before shoving some eggs in his mouth that were practically covered in hot sauce, and Dipper was going to interject that it wasn't good for him before a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. 

"Morning Dippin' dot! I was wondering when you were gonna be up!" Dipper whipped around, being met with his sister who had taken the initiative to step back. She was wearing an apron that said: "Kiss the cook" with a red kiss lips on the bottom. Her arms were now proudly to her hips and she had a big grin on her face. Dipper sighed "Mabel I-" "Don't you even dare say sorry mister. I'm glad you caught a break. Now, tell me how it was? You got a headache or anything, Bill mentioned you drank a lot." Dipper shrugged, running his fingers through his hair "A bit, and some nausea. Nothing I can't handle though. And I would tell you but my class is coming soon and I-" Mabel shushed him, pushing Dipper to a chair, pulling it out and making him sit "Oh no you don't! I know you can't handle alcohol Dipper! Now sit down and relax, no class today. I'm sure your professor won't explode in some glitter if you take a day off." 

Dipper scoffed "It's not just classes. Stan and Ford still have both a doctors appointment in an hour and chiropractor after. I have to get ready and get them out of the house in like thirty minutes." Mabel ruffled Dippers hair, making him growl a little in irritation "Let me handle this. After yesterday and making dinner, I see you work ten times more than I thought you did. You'll only make your headache worse if you go out like this. Now, sit and eat. I will take them to the appointments, Dipper Pines is taking a vacation day." Dipper's jaw practically dropped, he was thinking of a way to retort that without yelling at Mabel, but once again was cut off by something else. Food was set in front of him, greasy bacon and pancakes. His mouth began to water and stomach grumbled in the need to take his fill of the food in front of him. For the most part, he hadn't been eating too well. He'd make everyone good food and normally just munch on a smoothie and protein bar, not exactly an antique diet. To see such a meal fit for a king in his eyes was mesmerizing. 

Stan grumbled quietly, putting the smoothie that was made by Mabel to his lips "Oh, so he can have bacon and pancakes, but I can't even get a breakfast sausage." Mabel just rolled her eyes "Well, he's not the one on a specific diet." Stan huffed but kept eating silently, Ford seems to be spaced out as he finished off his meal. Dipper felt bad, to say the least, to leave Mabel responsible for today, but even then, his stomach still felt sloshy and odd, his head ached like hell and eyes felt pained to even be in the room with light. 

With a sigh, Dipper cut some of the pancakes with a fork "Fine, you can take control for today. But you better call me if you need anything at all. And the moment I find out something has gone horribly wrong, I will take back the head of the ship. I don't want any funny business at their check-ups since its to ensure their diet is staying well. Got it?" her eyes lit up and she nodded quickly, shaking her hands in front of his face in a wave of dismissal "Don't worry about anything Dipdot. I got this all under control. Now, finish breakfast and then straight to bed for you, I'll go get you some medicine." 

* * *

Mabel strut straight into the doctor's office, her head put up high in a wave of pride. She felt elated that after so long of trying _finally_ Dipper was letting her take some control. She wanted to prove to him that if anything happened, that she'd be there for him and help where she could. She didn't want Dipper to think that she was helpless and just some party girl, that she could help him and she was still his twin and was capable to do what he did and if he needed it, she could take the wheel at times. 

She went to the front desk, Ford and Stan standing behind her as she said "Appointment for Stanford and Stanley Pines at 10:30." the receptionist checked the computer "Alright, normally it's Mason who brings them in. Are you another caregiver?" she nodded "I am his twin sister. He couldn't come in today due to having some light sickness of his own. But don't worry, I got it all under control." the female smiled at her "That's relieving. Other than that, their both checked in, go ahead and take a seat and the nurse will call you back." Mabel hummed, going and taking a seat, Stan and Ford sitting as well. Stan went on his phone, grumbling a little at how he hated the doctors and Ford just picked up a magazine, flipping through it and reading some of the articles mindlessly. 

A few people before them got called back, the nurses seeming chipper and positive. Mabel just looked around, swinging her feet about and seeing a few people. Though, who really caught her eye was Pacifica sitting across the room, idly texting and leaned back in her chair. Absentmindedly, Mabel got up and went over to her, having a small smile on her face. Over the years, Pacifica really changed. After her parents passed, she took their inheritance and bettered the town, starting things like recycling and making the school and other economic advances. She still lives in their mansion but has renewed it into her style. She's become a much better person since young, with the Pines twins giving light pushes in the right direction every now and then. 

Her hair was different from young, still long and blond, but she no longer had her straight bangs, her hair split from the middle a spread into small locks that went to chin length. She didn't wear excessive amounts of makeup anymore, just the basics to ensure she still looked good. She knew Pacifica still struggled with her image and didn't like how she looked, but Mabel was there for her when she reached out to talk. They were mainly mutual. 

"Hey Pacifica!" she chirped out, having a gleeful smile on her face. The blonde looked up in a little surprise, not expecting to be greeted with a person. She looked up at Mabel, giving a sigh of relief "Hey Mabel." she replied back, turning off her phone and slipping it into her pocket. Mabel took the seat next to her, putting one of her legs to her chest and hugging it "So, how are you?" Pacifica gave a small shrug "I've been okay. Pretty busy, but good. Normally I see Dipper here with Stan and Ford, he finally took a break?" Mabel giggled, shaking her head no "I wish, he's got a bit sick so he basically had no choice but to let me do it. So, I'm taking our Grunkles to the doctor for the day to prove to him I am responsible and can handle what he does on the daily." Pacifica hummed, rolling her eyes "You're something else, Mabel Pines. Just to let you know, he does a lot. I occasionally talk to him if we see each other in here, and he always looks super tired and dead. I'm glad you made him relax for once." Mabel nodded along, smiling wider at the female she sat beside "Why thank you, Pacifica, that's very sweet of you. I'm doing my best. But so far, I will prevail no matter what. I can't make him worry when he has a headache, he's prone to migraines that way and then he'll just be cranky." 

They shared a small laugh and Mabel asked: "So, why are you here?" Pacifica sighed "Just personal stuff. I normally come in every month just to check stuff in. I need to stay in tip-top health afterall with how much I do daily." the brunette hummed, patting her back "Be sure to take a break too. If I managed to get Dipper to even sit for five minutes, you can take some time to yourself." Pacifica smile seemed to brighten, giving Mabel a warm feeling in her chest. The blonde took her hand, patting it and saying "Thanks, I'll take that into mind." the two mindlessly stared at each other for a bit, blue eyes with brown before a male nurse walked out "Stanford and Stanley Pines!" he called. Mabel shot up and squeaked "Coming!" she turned back to Pacifica "You better text me soon, we should hang out!" she started walking off backward, Pacifica giggling "No problem Mabes, see you around!" she called out, watching the brunette slowly go out to the nurse with her Grunkles. 

* * *

Dipper was laying in bed, staring off at B.C's contact on his phone idly, his thumb hovering over clicking it. He was biting his lip, not sure if he should text the male. Was he supposed to text him? Should he check in and see if he got home safe? He was so anxious! Christ, he'd never been so freaked out when trying to reply to people. He normally was nonchalant, but this was... Different. He remembered B.C kissing his forehead for goodness sake, and then _asking_ him to do it again later on in the night. It was so embarrassing to think back on, and it made his already queasy stomach fill with butterflies, which only added to the uncomfortableness of his hangover.

He felt so uncomfortable, and at this point, he was going to chew his lips off his face. He felt like he was sinking into his shame, and his flushed face made him shift around under the covers and eventually kick them off. He groaned "C' mon Dipper! He's your friend, you can text him. Plus, it would be bad to just not say anything to him!" he reasoned out loud to himself, smacking himself in the forehead with his palm, regretting it after since that only made his already throbbing head just worsen. He rubbed it gingerly before finally clicking the contact, selecting the keyboard and deciding to type something arbitrary. 

From: Dipper  
To: B.C

"Hey, just checking in if you got home safe or not. You did drink a bit with me, so just checking in."

After sending it he tossed his phone on the bed, running his hands across his face and groaning once again "Christ, I'm more worried about what he's gonna say than Mabel messing up the appointments... What the hell is wrong with me?" his face was flushed and his hand rested on his lips, intrusive thoughts of Bill kissing him just entering his head to taunt him. He shoved his face in a pillow, grumbling quietly and sighing. Soon, a small ping from getting a message shot him out of his self-doubt, and he quickly grabbed his phone and opened it. 

"Damnit! Stupid email!!" he removed the notification, soon getting another from actual B.C. He quickly clicked it and read it. 

From: B.C   
To: Pinetree

"Yeah, I got home all good. But how are you? You got totally wasted. Any hangover?" 

Dipper felt his face getting hotter and his palms get clammy. He quickly wiped them off with his jeans, picking his phone back up and staring at the screen. B.C was genuinely caring for him, and it made him want to squeal out in a wave of fanboying, which he repressed. He hummed, writing back quickly to not seem he was leaving him on seen, not the type to really play those games. 

From: Dipper  
To: B.C

"Yeah, just a bit. It isn't that bad. Though, I did sleep in and missed my morning class. Now Mabel won't let me do anything for today. I'm pretty freaked out if something will happen, especially since it's my great uncle's appointments."

From: B.C   
To: Pinetree

"Chill Pinetree. I'm sure it'll all be fine, I'm sure you wouldn't have even gone through with it if you didn't trust her. Just chill out. If anything, I can head over if you want to keep your mind off things. I'm not doing much other than homework, It ain't a lot either."

Dipper gulped, feeling a lump form in his throat to the offer. He sighed, he knew that the male was good at keeping him calm, but he wasn't sure how good he felt about hanging out with him two days in the row. He felt so nervous, and he was sure that B.C kissing his forehead would be mentioned. If anything, maybe he should avoid the inevitable, it would only make his already stressful life more stressful. 

From: Dipper  
To: B.C

"Nah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me. If anything, I need to take a nap to shift this headache. I'll talk to you soon." 

Before Dipper could even see the blondes reply he simply closed his phone and set it on the nightstand, turning away to face the wall and slowly pulling the blanket on him. He sighed once again, closing his eyes "I have things to do, I can't... I can't let myself get caught up in this. My head can't get in the clouds... It'll be fine." he slowly shut his eyes, shifting off into a light sleep. 

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to do the blood work!?" Mabel practically shouted, looking at her Grunkle Ford with an exasperated expression. She already had to cough up 20 bucks to Stan for him to do the blood test to check his nutrition, she really couldn't take more lip from the other elder twin. Ford just crossed his arms "Mabel, sweety, I have 12 PHD's, I don't need some blood work to tell me that I am perfectly healthy." the nurse sighed "Sir, last time you had blood work you had to cut down your intake of animal product." he scowled at the nurse "You shut your mouth, Beatrix. I am completely and perfectly fine." 

Mabel groaned, facepalming and soon gripping the bridge of her nose. She had to figure out how to convince Ford like she had to with Stan. Of course, Stan was easy with his con artist actions and need for money. Ford was a bit more tricky, he could pick up easily if he was being manipulated, he was smart and not as money hungry as his brother. She soon got an idea, moving her hand from her face "I suppose if you don't take it I'll have to call Dipper. He'll be so disappointed that you won't do it for him, considering how much he loves you." Ford's eyes widened. Mabel knew the bond between Ford and Dipper was strong, Dipper was like the son the male never had. He treated him as such when Dipper was growing up, and they had such a close bond it was like they really were father and son. 

And one thing that Ford hated was when Dipper was disappointed. He worked so hard constantly and to see him upset completely broke his heart since the boy poured into anything he did. With a huff he put his arm up, rolling up his sleeve "Fine then, just get it over with." he tried to look annoyed, but had a small bit of sadness in his eyes to the thought of Dipper being upset. Mabel smiled, she always loved seeing the bond between her brother and Ford. It made her happy to know Dipper got that fatherly bond he never did with their actual dad.

The male stifled his breath to the needle entering his arm, and he looked uncomfortable but simply waited for it to be over. Mabel hummed, rushing out to go check on Stan, who was in another room. It was a lot of work, running from room to room to make sure things were going smoothly. And even then, she still had to take them to the chiropractor to make sure they get their backs worked on. She had no clue how Dipper was still standing from how he had to probably rush about. 

She went into the room, the doctor sitting in a chair and talking. He smiled at Mabel "Welcome back, I got the results from the blood work and have made the list of things that need to change in Stan's diet." she nodded, panting as she sluggishly went to sit down for a bit, Stan idly sitting and looking unamused, his face remaining stony. The doctor took out a big file, handing it to Mabel "He's lacking a bit of iron so more tomatoes. He's a bit dehydrated so giving him some watermelon to refresh his palate and give him some hydration would be beneficial. Certain meats like beef would be good, try to avoid pork, it's way too fatty. Grains daily would be good, and maybe morning oatmeal would help keep on task to it. The paper has a good list of what kind of diet he should be on, just up to you or your brother to set it up. I'll get the results from the chiropractor to see if he needs any pain medication for his joints. So far, I don't see any signs of shingles or arthritis, but anything could happen so it's better they check it out. Now, I'll go and get to Ford's lab work. For now, just relax or feel free to sit in the room with him." the doctor got up and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Mabel let out a breath she wasn't even sure she was holding, she sighed, pushing back her bangs and skimming the papers. She definitely would need some water after this, she felt exhausted as it is. After some light skimming, she got up, stretching "Alright, let's go to Ford's room. But change first." she stretched, Stan was dressed in a light blue tie on an outfit to help with the checkup. When Mabel turned to him to say something more she yelped, using the paper to censor "I meant you can change when I leave the room! Goodness Stan!" she was able to hear his laugh and waited for him to change before lowering the paper to walk out with him and get to Ford's room.   



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel continues her hard work for the day in Dipper's shoes and truly discovers how much Mason put's himself through to make her life so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I got caught up in the plot of my other story. And although I had ideas for this one, I got total writer's block on how to execute my ideas.

After dealing with the grumpy grunkles at their doctor's appointments, it was time to rush them across town to their Chiropractor. She made them both get in the car, even if Stan always needed a little help with his bad back, before stepping on the gas peddle to get there on time. And even then, she ended up five minutes late. That was because she took a long way, and her Grunkles were telling her how Dipper normally took them. A bit annoying and hurtful, but she understood the frustration of her learning the ropes.

With them in their appointments, she was given the chance to relax back in her seat in the lobby, settling in the oddly uncomfortable seating that almost immediately hurt her back 'no wonder they need chiropractors with these bad seats.' she thought to herself, grinning at her joke. She decided to just settle on the floor, it seemed more uncomfortable than the plastic chair, and even then she had no shame of sitting on the floor. She hummed, sighing in relief and simply leaning back to use the chair was support for her back, taking out her phone and deciding to text her brother. 

From: Mabel   
To: Dipdot 

"Hey, bro! Just checking in to make sure your hangover is shifting.'

she didn't receive a text back and just shrugged it off, figuring her brother was probably taking a nap to get rid of the headache. She scrolled mindlessly on her social media, liking photos, commenting on her friend's posts, things of that nature to pass the time. An hour seemed to go by slow, and soon enough the two of them finished and had their next check in's scheduled already, Dipper seeming to do a lot of scheduling in one day and then adding more as time passed. 

The group was able to go home, Mabel no longer having to rush about and letting the drive home being peaceful and jovial. They listened to the radio and let the older men argue and joke, Mabel humming and giggling at times to the jokes and conversation, adding in her comments and keeping her eyes ahead. The mood was light, and she loved it. After so much half hazard rushing and arguing with the Grunkles to get them to do what they needed, she was relieved to catch a little break. 

When they got home, Stan went off to go and watch TV in his old beat-up chair that he still kept ever since they were young, Ford going off to do some puzzle on the kitchen table. Mabel decided to take the chance to check on Dipper, getting him a glass of water and Ibeprohen to help if he still didn't shake the headache. Once inside his room, she saw him splayed across the bed in a starfish formation, half of his body hanging off the full twin-sized bed he slept in, snoring and his phone resting beside him. She laughed "God Dip, you're gonna fall off." she set the items down on the nightstand, correcting how he was sleeping, the male's face scrunching up as he grunted and moved to the pushes. She fixed the blanket on him, picking up his phone.

Of course, Mabel knew his password. She decided to snoop, wondering if her brother had texted B.C yet at all today. She read through the texts, scoffing and rolling her eyes "My god Dipper, you like him. Why are you so stupid sometimes. If you start pushing him away I'll have no choice but to pull the 5-minute older sibling trump card and go all extreme to make sure you don't just push him away to try and force your little crush away." she sighed, shaking her head and setting his phone down. She sighed, looking at the mess in his room "You clean the house but barely have time for your room." she got his hamper, picking up his clothes splayed on the floor and shoving each one in the bag, humming quietly as she did to clear the floor of the clear tripping hazard.

Though, as she cleaned and picked up one of his jackets, a small little book fell out of it. She paused, it had a plastic front, being some sort of scheduling book for him to keep tabs on what to do daily. She slowly put the hamper down and picked it up, her hands running across the cover. She knew of this book, but Dipper never let her look inside of it. He always said it was just for planning things, and there was no reason for her to look into it, so he always hid it. As if he already knew what she would find would upset his twin. 

She took a deep breath in through her nose and out her mouth "Okay Dip, this is for you. I can't be in the dark anymore, I need to know how much you put on yourself. I need to help." Mabel allowed herself to open the book, flipping through page after page. What she found made her shocked, staring at each page for a few seconds before turning it to the next one. Page after page for this year, each one was filled with different times for different things, from classes to homework, appointments and cleaning the place. There were even times where he could catch some sleep, and even on some pages, there were numbers crossed off on the hours and changed to shorter ones to fit something new into his schedule. 

It broke Mabel's heart to see it, seeing each thing that Dipper planned. And even some were about her, adding small comments of motivation on the side that said things like "For Mabel to go to her party." or "Ford is gonna be so proud if you do this." she started to shake and cry, her brother was working himself down the bone for all of them. And now seeing the extent of it in front of her very eyes destroyed her from the inside out.

Though she cleaned the hot tears off her face, looking down at her sleeping sibling, taking a good look at the bags resting on his closed eyes, and how he seemed to shift around in his sleep in discomfort, like even taking a nap was plaguing guilt inside of his conscious. She sighed, setting the book back in the jacket and setting it on his chair, she whispered to herself: "I promise Dipper, I'm going to be a better sister from now on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I wanted it to set up some things for the future and for me to settle on the path I want to take this story. But I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is mentally conflicted between his emotions with Bill and ends up pushing the male away in desperation to figure himself out

Dipper didn't know how long he was out in sleep, but he knew when he woke up, there was morning light peaking through his open windows. He groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing his face, getting rid of the sleep crust layer that formed on his eyes and the odd drool that seemed to drip from his mouth and stick some of his hair to the side to his face in a slobbery uncomfortable mess. He hummed, looking around and noticing how his normally messy floor covered in clean and dirty clothes was cleaned up, his hamper set in the center of the room instead of in the corner next to his desk. He looked at the time, seeing it was four AM. That surprised him, he remembered being awake yesterday for a bit, texting B.C, and then passing out in his anxiety about his twin and the blonde. 

His eyes shot open in a sudden wave of energy, he quickly got up, slipping on some grey slippers he got for Christmas from Soos before running downstairs. He looked around, the entire place was spotlessly cleaned like he wrote to do in his schedule book. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, and leftovers were neatly packed, even his portion that Mabel put a note on: "For Dipper when he gets his butt up." it said. He laughed a bit, taking the plate and pulling off the plastic wrap atop it and put it in the microwave to heat up so he could eat and maybe get some other task in before getting his uncles their medicine. 

The brunette sighed to the silence around him besides the rumble of the microwave, going into the fridge and taking out some soda and pouring it into a glass with some ice. He felt like he was living in some weird limbo, where everything around the house was done yet he doesn't remember doing any of it. He couldn't believe he slept for a whole day, was he that exhausted? ' _Maybe I was stacking hours of sleep for the week'_ he thought to himself, before chortling at his comment and saying out loud "That's not how sleep works, Dipper." Christ, he felt like he was going mad from his uneasiness to the scene around him. Mabel had done a good job cleaning the place, and he would show that gratification to her when she was awake for her classes by probably spending some time with her out of his busy schedule. 

The microwave blared in telling him the food was done, and he was hesitant to take out the steaming place, afraid it was too hot for his fingers. It was unpleasant, but not burning, and he was able to get up the stairs and set it on his desk before it started to hurt, practically dropping the plate on the wood. He waved his fingers around in an exasperated emotion before settling in his seat, reaching for his school bag. Though, he paused, taking a glance at his phone still resting on his Nightstand, now being plugged on the charger. 

Dipper bit his lower lip in the thought of grabbing it and checking if any further words were sent between B.C, but he decided against it. He was so confused about every little thing possible, wondering what to do with himself. He was a total wreak with how he felt, he didn't know if he liked the blonde or not. Sure, he was flirtatious, had a bit of an ego, liked to be playful and rowdy. But at the same time, he was gentle, sweet, and listened to Dipper. The male made him feel like he had a voice and was an adult, not some child. He gave Dipper space to express himself and his opinion, and his care for the brunette seemed endless with his enjoyment to the drinks he made for him. He loved his voice, golden hair, blue eyes, tan skin, height, everything about the male on the outside was perceived as attractive. What did Dipper bring to that? Some messy untamed, hair he should get a trim on, bland brown eyes, feminine mouth, and a button nose. Who the hell would want him? 

Sure, B.C showed interest during their hangout with kissing his forehead, but he was still aimless in that. Maybe was a bit tipsy, or did it out of sought pity for the young adult when he got utterly drunk and laid his head on the male's lap. Christ, he still couldn't believe he did that, and if he thought about it too much he might just combust in his embarrassment. He was so lost because he didn't know how B.C felt for him or how he felt toward the blonde. It was making his head spin in confusion and the faded headache seem to want to make a return. 

Quickly, he preoccupied himself with studying, trying to keep his head away from another hellish headache. Plus, he needed to get some studying before he needed to check on his Uncles and check how their diets changed, he might need to go shopping later depending on those changes. 

* * *

Morning and afternoon went by quick, seeming to fly by the brunettes still tired mind before he could even process a blink. He was back at his shift in the cafe, and he found an odd wave of comfort come over him. He started to grow more and more of an affinity with this place the more it worked since it became now a little haven. Though, that wave of comfort was squashed to remembering Bill always came on his shifts. The blonde practically memorized his schedule just from trying to get his Caramel drink, and even then he'd stay and banter with him. He loved every moment of their jokes and talk, it always made the normal calm cafe feel light and on air. Most importantly, it made him feel like he was on the air. 

Dipper was working with another serving currently, not by himself as he would prefer. He had worked with this person a few times, but they always didn't talk unless necessary. They did their own thing and got the job done, not much to complain of on the character. Although the brunette preferred to work the register, since he had the grid and knew how to input orders as second nature, the worker took that job. So, he was left scrambling about making drinks, which for once didn't annoy him. Distraction was good with his still ambient and rushing mind. 

Though, the man of the hour soon did stroll in. Dipper didn't even need to look over the entrance to know he was there, it seemed like he had some odd knowing when Bill was going to enter, as it were some weird 6th sense. He just kept rushing about, his movements becoming a little messy in a small wave of panic to keep his head in the game of work rather than turning to look at the infamous blonde. He went and set down some finished orders, listening to B.C and even mouthing the usual order along to his voice, it was practically branded into his mind of what B.C always got. It never changed, it was always iced, even on the days where Oregon gave them cold rains, it had to be light on the ice.

He worked on the order, always being the one that made B.C's order. No matter what, all the workers he worked with always just made Dipper make it. The blonde never had a happy look on his face unless the brunette was the one to make it. Dipper worked on the order he had memorized by heart with how many times he made it, to the point he sometimes made it even without Bill being there, accidentally doing so from pure instinct or just getting lost in his headspace and making it just to occupy his hands.

The brunette finished the drink and went to the pick-up area, B.C already standing there. They met gaze, and he could see the males dazzling smile. His stomach fluttered, chest tightened, making his stomping heart feel like it was drumming in his ribcage. He set the drink in the blonde's hand, clearing his throat "Have a good day." before he could turn back to work, he heard the male tsk "You doing alright, Pinetree? You seem nervous." Dipper tensed up, he didn't expect him to notice-oh, of course, he did expect it. The male's eye was keen and trained on Dipper constantly, he always could see right through him and tell if something was wrong. 

"I'm doing great just rush hour!" he called out, getting to work on the next drink, not even turning his head to look at the blonde. He heard a sigh leave the other male and heard his steps echo on the neatly washed floors before letting out an exasperated breath, his worker had a look of confusion as Dipper ran around to get back into the game. They took another order before asking the brunette "Did you and your boyfriend get in a fight or something?" 

That made the male completely stop dead in his tracks, his body going rigid as he held one of the flavored syrups in his hand. Did he seriously think they were dating? Did they look like they were dating? They always hung around, Bill stopped by every day he worked, made jokes and occasionally flirted-holy shit the workplace probably thought he was having a fling with a customer. He quickly looked up at the other brunette male he was working with, they had hazel eyes and were taller than him, having some tattoos on their fair skin. Dipper quickly stammered out "We a-aren't together in the f-first place." before getting back to work, a bit slower as he started to get caught in thought.

He couldn't let these growing thoughts about Bill keep consuming him. It was getting in the way of his work ethic, and it was making it hard to do much focusing. Every second he was spending thinking about the blonde, what he was doing, how he was, what his name might be since the hint he gave wasn't much of a help. But even then, his name seemed to be less important now, and more of how they spent time together became stronger importance for the young adult. Though he had pushed it away, he needed to stay on track. He needed to stay away from love, it would cloud his judgment, and in the end, mess up all he worked hard for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is still ignoring Bill, and his sister works to get it through his thick skull that he needs to stop working himself to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to do, I got caught up with life stuff and other story ideas. I do plan on finishing this story off this week and going to the next one, so there isn't much more planned. Hopefully, I can stick with my schedule.

It had been already a week since Dipper's silence toward B.C had begun. Each time they saw each other, a strain lingered in the air, making the tension close to being cut with a butter knife. For Dipper it was practically a feat on its own not to get lost in Bill's amber eyes when they met gaze, to feel his throat tightening with a friendly conversation that he refused to let out. He was still so conflicted on what he wanted from B.C, or what the blonde wanted from him. There were parts of him that wished to talk to the male, to pull him to the side and finally express his concerns and emotions. But his anxiety was always lingering overhead, holding a gun to his skull of 'what if' scenarios ready to shoot him off into a panic attack. It was hard to comprehend how things would turn out if Bill intended him to be just some fling and never see him again, or to go off and start a relationship- even the thought of pursuing the blonde was scary. 

He was in the safety of his home, with his family in a jovial atmosphere. Things were light and happy, the way they should be in the Pines home. With Ford not being in pain when standing and making dinner with Dipper with one of their songs playing on a stereo whilst they worked, to Mabel dancing along and Stan making some commentary with Waddles sitting in his lap. For once, the brunette felt his stresses melt away in the nostalgic tunes, his sister's movements of joy as she sang along, completely off pitch, to Stan making jokes from the couch and dealing with the sleeping fully grown pig on his lap. It was nice to cook with Ford again, he had taught him all he knew, and they hadn't done it in so long, he almost felt like a kid all over again, working with his uncle and making meals together and learning the ropes without burning something. 

Dipper had found cooking to be almost an outlet when he was younger. Sure, he wasn't good at all when he first started since he wanted to control every variable possible, but with time he found out that cooking was a bit more experimental, and recipes were sort of a guideline depending if it was simple or advanced. It helped him let loose, and he didn't mind rolling up his sleeves to do it back then even with the repercussions of mess all across the counter, it was the time he spent with Ford that meant the most to him. Ford was like a father to him, a second one even. He was smart and understood Dipper and what he was feeling, never judged him and always remained proud of him. All the brunette wanted to do was prove him proud and show him that he was indeed smart, and his knowledge was not going to waste or being used in vain, feeding into an overall accomplishment. 

Soon enough, the dinner was served and peace continued to reign in the home, everyone gathered around the living room to watch some cable, ads coming in every 15 or so minutes to grace the screen at cliffhangers before continuing. Sure, they no longer had to old beat-up TV like before, that was small and box-shaped from the twin's youth. It was now a flat-screen, mounted up on the wall over a small entertainment center that was messily filled with DVD's, video games, books, and random papers. With the years passing, the shack did go through some changes to become a bit more relevant and not so outdated, growing with the generations of the young great-niece and nephew, but seeming to slip further away into a future that Stan and Ford didn't exactly understand, but could appreciate. 

Though, as time passed into the later hours, the plates being polished off and it coming to cleaning up, he couldn't help but notice how much Mabel was putting in to help him. From gathering the plates to washing the dishes and wrapping the leftovers, she did it all, leaving Dipper to sit on the couch and watch. She wiped down the counters to shiny perfection, put the cleaned utensils and plates away in the cabinets, just like Dipper would do. It honestly unsettled him, normally she was sitting where he was, laughing and smiling happily with their Grunkles, making sweet commentary to follow the TV's, or teasing Dipper as he rushed about to get done to go to his room and study. 

He bit into his lower lip, fiddling with his sleeve, allowing his thumb and pointer finger to rub against the soft fabric that covered his arms from the colder weather of Oregon settling in. It felt so wrong to just be sitting, not moving about and working around the shack-like he normally was. It made him almost feel useless, unwanted or needed. With a sigh, the brunette got up, going to wipe down the table before Mabel was to get to it, wanting to feel like a contributor, it was hurting his small amount of pride to just watch her do everything. She noticed and tsked, walking over and stopping him "Dip, go sit on the couch and relax. You already had a hard day at school and studying, I can take care of it." she gave a giddy smile to her younger brother, reaching to take the rag from his hands. 

The gesture only made him tighten his grip on the fabric he was holding "No, it's fine. I don't want to leave you to do everything." he interjected quickly, moving away to get to work. Mabel sighed, shaking her head before walking off to go take care of something else. Ford and Stan seemed to both notice Mabel's odd behavior. She never was the type to help with cleaning, actually being the one to normally cause the chaos and mess around the place like a glittery tornado before going off to hang out with her childhood friends Candy and Grenda. 

"Mabel, are you turning into a copy of Dipper? Last I checked you were a party animal." Stan said in his gurtle voice, but it was light and poking fun, clearly meant to be a joke. Dipper chuckled, rolling his eyes and finishing off wiping the table down, straightening the chairs before glancing at his sister, who was still moving around to do his nightly routine "No, I just want to help my bro-bro around the place." she said simply, giving a smile and playful shrug before getting back to work. Dipper sighed "I can do it just fine, sis. My cleaning system is practically engraved into this place." he joked, deciding to flow with Stan's lighthearted comment, not wanting to dig deeper under the ice of chaos that he had a feeling could erupt from this. 

She hummed "That just makes it all too easy to repeat then." she gave another smile to Dipper before resuming work. The work was done much faster than he expected with the extra help, but it still felt so wrong. This was what he always did, his contribution to the household, practically his purpose in the setting. The feeling of being needed was slipping. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable and got up "I'm going to go study." he made his way toward the stairwell, Mabel quick to stop him "Dip- wait. I just wanted to help out. You get so stressed, so I figured if you spent less time cleaning, you could spend it with us." 

Dipper sighed, looking over at her, seeing a pained expression on her face "Mabel, it was a nice gesture. I just- I can handle doing stuff just fine on my own. I don't need help." she looked ready to burst like she was holding something back, gripping his wrist tighter "Dipstick I- I looked into your planner!" his jaw gaped, staring at her with wide eyes. He was the only one to look into his schedule book, it was purposely off-limits. He didn't want Mabel to see it, or Ford and Stan. It showed how hard he worked, and he knew it would make them feel terrible for it, so he always kept it in his coat pocket so then it wasn't laying around. How did she even get a hold of it? She continued "You do so much around the house, for the grunkles, you need a break! I wanted to help you. You're working yourself to death bro." he looked away, trying to pry his wrist away from the vice grip of her hand "Sis, stop. I can do this- I-I'm doing fine. You d-don't need to worry." He could feel himself cracking. He was doing so good, holding back his tiredness, hunger, his emotions to keep his family happy. And now, the dam was breaking, they were treating him like an oyster ready to be split open, and now he couldn't resist the tear. 

Mabel looked on the verge of tears from her brother's response, letting his wrist free to not restrain him "Mason, please." he tensed up, Mabel never said his real name, it felt wrong to hear it fall off her tongue, so stern yet pained. She sighed "I don't want my only brother to work his life away. Whether you know or not, you mean so much to me, to Ford and Stan, even Pacifica is worried for you! Please, let us in. You don't need to keep overworking yourself, I want you to live a little. Please, Dip." he felt his body starting to shake, overwhelming emotions starting to overtake him. He gripped his hair "Mabel please- I can't- you can't- I just... Urgh!" he ran upstairs, quickly shutting the door and sitting on the edge of his bed. He started to cry, shaking still and raising his lanky legs to his chest to hug close to his body, shielding his face in them. He was fine, he was working hard and doing well, he was the breadwinner. He wanted to be the breadwinner. They were meant to be poised, confident, happy and be able to provide. And he was failing all but the last. He wasn't poised, he was clumsy and slouched. He wasn't confident, he could barely tell Gideon to stop his flirts. He wasn't happy, his work, ending up tired and drained, it was taking a toll on his mental stability. The stain glass windows of perfection were shattering atop of him, slicing his skin and making bloody tears leak from his eyes from the agony of it all.

His door slowly creaked open, and he looked up to see Ford standing there. No words were needed, as he walked over and sat beside Dipper, pulling him into a hug. Instead of pushing away, he leaned closer and allowed himself to helplessly weep. He felt protected and safe in the old men hold, something that the brunette was desperate to replicate. He wanted to make Ford proud of him, and he was taking all these things on his plate to do so, but now it was costing him so much more than he expected. 

Dipper had no clue how long he was just sitting there and crying, but it was long enough for Ford to start falling asleep while sitting, clearly tired from staying up so long. Regardless, the retired scientist stood by his side, patting his back and hushing his tears, waiting till the brunette could cry no more. And once it got to that point, he finally spoke "Okay Mabel, let him in." he looked up, sniffling and hiccuping, cleaning his face. He was confused, who the hell was here? It seemed his worst nightmares were being answered, and every part of Dipper was going to be exposed that night. 

B.C was standing there beside Mabel, a worried, almost heartbroken look on his face as he gazed at Dipper. 


	12. "Bill Cipher."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B.C and Dipper finally have a heart to heart chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the official shipping section of this story takes place, after so much damn plot.

Dipper felt his heart start to bang against his chest like a heavy drum, sending ringing into his ears and blood rushing to his cheeks to just looking upon the male. He looked so worried, so concerned the moment he was able to gaze upon the tear stains on Dippers face. He slowly walked over, giving an awkward wave "Hey, um. Can we talk?" he asked, keeping eye-contact that the brunette didn't appreciate. He didn't want B.C here, to see him in his state of misery, where every little bit of him was being broken open, why now of all times? He ended up closing and opening his mouth a few times, trying to get words out but being rendered speechless, a large lump in his throat that practically was consuming his vocal cords. 

His great uncle let out a sigh, slowly standing up "I'll leave you two be, you gonna be okay?" he glanced down at his nephew, giving him yet another worried look. All Dipper could do is a nod and shuffle uncomfortably on his bed, folding his hands together and pressing them between his legs, trying to steady himself. He watched as Ford slowly left, Mabel closing the door to give the blonde and brunette some space. B.C hesitantly took a seat beside Dipper, making the bed take in a small sag to the readded weight. A pregnant silence filled the air of just nothing being said, making everything feel over the top uncomfortable. 

"Mabel told me what happened today." the blonde started with, slowly looking over Dippers hurt features. His eyes were puffy and cheek stained in soft red, his lips quivering just a bit in small sniffles that would erupt from him occasionally. "Wanna talk about it?" he added after a few seconds, seeming very shifty himself, not wanting to overwhelm Dipper. The brunette still felt like he couldn't talk, and simply fell against Bill, pressing his face into the male's chest and letting out messy sobs and sniffles. Instead of pushing him away in disgust, jolting and looking more uncomfortable, his arms encircled the smaller males frame, pulling him closer and petting his head ever gently. 

The brunette couldn't even describe how protected he felt in B.C's arms. They were strong, secure, comforting. And yet, they held such gentle tones, full of love and praise, that it made him want to melt against the warm body. He let out his broken cries, feeling the male's nimble fingers thread themselves in his messy, tangled curls of brown hair. He didn't say a word, try to shush him or tell him it would be okay, he just sat there and let Dipper have his moment, feeling as though he just needed a hug without words, a listener without opinion. 

Eventually, the cries did start to die down, and Dipper was left heaving for air between his heavy sniffles. He didn't make any attempt to move his head, simply scooting to the point their knees bumped together "I w-work so h-hard for my fa-family. I love t-them so m-much. I can't i-imagine b-being without them. I work s-s-so hard because I kn-know I'm not a k-id anymore. I need t-to take charge and res-ponsibil-ity. But I'm b-biting off more than I can c-chew! I know I can't k-keep living like this, b-but it'll make me an f-f-failure. They've done so mu-much for me if I don't do t-this all for t-them they won't be happy... Or proud o-of me." It was exceptionally hard to talk between his stammers and stutters, but Dipper managed. Bill listened with soft silence, keeping up his soothing ministrations, seeming to think of how to reply to the emotional wreck of a young adult. 

"Mason." the blonde started with, feeling the brunettes body tense. He hated when people used his real name, but he could hear the seriousness in B.C's tone, clearly what he was going to say what really important. He managed to get some grip of himself, letting his head lift a bit to meet the stern eyes of the male. He wasn't wearing his eyepatch, showing off his heterochromatic eyes, the soft blue, and the impossible amber. B.C seemed to be cradling his head, one of his hands moving from his back to cup his cheek, running his thumb across it to clean away some of the staining "Your family loves you. They love you, and I'm sure it doesn't make them happy. You want to be an adult, and live life as one. I'm sure to some extent you enjoy it, but learning when to take breaks is important. You're working yourself to death, and I don't like seeing that. I mean, you want to be a therapist for crying out loud, that's fucking awesome! But if you're gonna take care of others, you need to take care of yourself too." 

Dipper felt his heart start to bang again, but not in a form of anxiety, in a complete lovestruck. His knotted gut turned to something of butterfly mush, and he felt his cheeks burn even harder of a pink to listening to the male's words. They were beautiful and took him by storm. So much so, he grabbed the males shirt collar and kissed him without so much as a second to think about the repercussion. It only lasted a second, as Dipper was quick to pull away "I-I'm so sorry I-" he was cut off with Bill pulling him back into a kiss, this one lasting longer. God, he loved it. The whole sensation was so nice, to feel the warmth of B.C breathing out through his nose tingle his skin, to feeling the cradling motion turn sweeter. They seemed trained on each other, even if this was the first time they had ever kissed, it was like they naturally knew how and what to do to satisfy the other. 

They pulled away very slowly, a small noise erupting from the pull away as B.C looked down at him, noticing that Dipper had attempted to chase after his lips. He chuckled "You taste like coconut milk. I never thought you would." Dipper let out a laugh between his sniffles, giving a light smack to the male's chest "I w-work at a coffee s-shop what do you e-expect?" Bill shrugged "Not sure, I never kissed a barista before." he gave his cocky grin, trying to lighten the mood as he held Dipper close, making the male practically straddle his lap. 

"I stayed a-away from you because I t-thought you weren't gay. And I-I didn't want to g-get distracted." the male let out a laugh "Holy shit, that's hilarious. I'm super gay, Dipper." he huffed, hiding his face in the crook of the male's neck "I d-didn't know that! I d-don't have a gaydar. P-Plus, your a hard p-erson to figure out." the blonde hummed, patting Dippers back "I suppose I am. But I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out I want another kiss." Dipper rolled his eyes a bit, pulling his head back to go and kiss Bill again, wrapping his arms around his neck and melting against his frame. 

Each time they seemed to kiss seemed to turn more passionate and loving, primal even. When they pulled away again to catch some air, the blonde quietly said "Bill Cipher." it took Dipper a second to even register the name "huh?" he opened his eyes, looking over the blonde, who still was grinning. He shrugged "Bill Cipher, that's my name." the brunette let out a soft hum, reaching a hand over to run across 'Bills' jawline "Bill Cipher. I like it." Bill hummed "That's good. Because I like it. Also, you never told me your middle name was Alexander." Dipper jolted "Who told you?" the blonde laughed, kissing Dippers cheek "Mabel did. Though I don't know if you know, your initials spell Map. Which is good, I always need a map if I'm going to explore your eyes." 

Dipper groaned to the pun, throwing his head back dramatically "God your such a doofus." he said in an exasperated tone, making Bill hum. He pulled Dippers head back up "I'd prefer to be your doofus." he replied, pressing his forehead against Dippers birthmark. The brunette huffed "I thought you already were." he said, caught in a dreamy gaze as he kissed Bill for the third time that night, making up for all the times he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was meant to be character death in this story, but I decided against it. I was planning to make it super sad and dramatic and decided that the story was fine on its own. Its meant to be cute and fluffy, and to add a death would just ruin that. So, this is the end of the story. I will be posting an Epilogue that ties this all together nicely, but that won't come for a little.   
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
